


Искушение графа де Гиша

by Ali4e



Category: France 17th c., Historical RPF, Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e
Summary: Граф де Гиш знал королевского брата с самого детства и не испытывал к нему никаких теплых чувств. Но однажды после летней кампании он вернулся в Париж и обнаружил, что Филипп очень изменился.





	1. Chapter 1

Арман де Грамон, граф де Гиш в свои двадцать лет вовсе не был опытным воином. Прошлогоднюю кампанию он провел в папашином шатре, хоть они с испанцами больше перетаптывались по фландрской грязи, чем сражались. Зато в это лето принц Конде, теперь служивший испанскому королю, задал им жару под Валансьенном, а точнее, чуть не утопил половину французской армии, приказав открыть шлюзы, и даже взял в плен маршала де Ла Ферте.  
Арман тогда оказался в другой половине войска, сумевшей выплыть, но, честно говоря, не очень радовался этому. Он сам с удовольствием угодил бы в плен к принцу Конде, чтобы наконец повидаться с тем, кого он боготворил и которого судьба сделала изменником. Вытаскивая лошадей и повозки из раскисшей глины, пытаясь согреться возле наспех сложенного костерка, Арман размышлял о том, что в нынешних победах и поражениях Франции нет ни славы, ни величия. «Какие военачальники, такие и битвы», — думал он, косясь на собственного отца, гревшегося тут же, вместе с солдатами. То ли дело было во времена взлета славы Конде!  
Словом, ветераном графа де Гиша никто бы не назвал, и все-таки ему уже было знакомо то чувство, в котором признавались бывалые вояки, в первую очередь его отец, маршал де Грамон. Когда после жаркой летней кампании (или дождливой и гнусной, как на этот раз) ты возвращаешься домой и ничего не узнаёшь.  
Может, потому что детские впечатления ярче других, но Париж навсегда запомнился ему бунтующим, полупьяным, взъерошенным, с улицами, перекрытыми цепями, с баррикадами и чучелами Мазарини, развешанными на фонарных столбах. Тот Париж так и остался «настоящим», а в новом всем довольные горожане чинно прогуливались по тротуарам. В новом Париже судейская братия как ни в чем не бывало спешила в Парламент, словно там никогда не устраивали бойню головорезы, выдававшие себя за приверженцев Конде.  
Отель Конде теперь стоял заколоченный. Неухоженный сад успел разрастись, но даже сквозь буйство листвы, окрашенной осенью, Арман мог — скорее внутренним взором — разглядеть ту скамейку, на которой Гито сказал ему: «Для того чтобы быть собой, необходимо мужество. Есть ли в вас оно?» — и положил руку ему на коленку. Гито — дешевый продажный фат, низкой души человек, но таким он стал сейчас, а в «настоящем» Париже он оставался человеком, которого великий принц Конде любил больше жизни.  
Или вот Лувр — мрачное пристанище печальной и величественной английской королевы, вдовы казненного Карла Стюарта. Теперь он вдруг помолодел, когда в нем окончательно обосновался весь выводок племянниц Мазарини, которые своим рафинированным итальянским блеском заставили засверкать даже эту древнюю цитадель из варварской эпохи.  
Впрочем, сейчас двор пока еще пребывал в Сен-Жермене, не спеша возвращаться в столицу, и Арман безропотно последовал туда за отцом. Все равно он чувствовал себя в Париже чужаком.  
Но уж Сен-Жермен и вовсе преобразился до неузнаваемости со времен Фронды, когда он зиял выбитыми окнами, а герцогиням и маркизам приходилось спать тут на соломе. Когда в полутемном зале для танцев проводил свои военные советы все тот же Конде… За Арманом словно охотился его призрак.  
В парке забили фонтаны, до того много лет пустовавшие, замусоренные. Маленький Людовик как-то раз свалился в один из них, и прошло полдня, прежде чем его хватились. Теперь-то все знали, где юный король, — там, где раздается заливистый смех Олимпии Манчини, и там же роилась вся придворная молодежь. И там же, по мнению герцога де Грамона, было место Армана, но он лучше бы опять забрался по самую шею во фламандскую грязь.  
Все же следовало проверить, как поживают эти проходимцы, славная компания его детских лет. И он направился в тот уголок дворцового парка, где на широкой качели сидели Олимпия Манчини, — не более чем длинноносая кривляка, — и Людовик Четырнадцатый Богоданный во всей своей юношеской неловкости. Большими неуклюжими руками он помогал Олимпии составлять букет из рассыпанных по ее подолу цветов, но так боялся прикоснуться к ее ногам, что никак не мог подцепить пальцами тонкие стебельки.  
Когда Арман подошел для приветствия, Олимпия зыркнула на него весьма злобно, боясь, что он нарушит их тет-а-тет. Но вот Людовик взглянул на него на редкость благосклонно. Даже с радостью. Даже с каким-то облегчением. И, может быть, с просьбой о помощи, таившейся на дне его мутноватых зеленых глаз. «Ну нет, — подумал Арман. — Мучайся дальше». И он двинулся к стайке кавалеров, облепивших столик со скромным угощением и склевавших с него уже почти все.  
— О, Гиш! — воскликнул Виллеруа. — А я для вас кусок пирога оставил. Вы ешьте, ешьте, не каждый день кардинал бывает так щедр, чтобы нас еще и кормить.  
Да, конечно же, Виллеруа, как же без него. Никакого пирога он для Армана не оставлял, и вовсе не думал о нем до этой минуты, но от привычки подлизываться и втирушничать ему не избавиться уже никогда. С ним его альтер эго Кавуа, дебошир и похабник. Тут же толстый Вивонн, с обычным растерянно-обиженным видом, вечная жертва насмешек своих не в меру остроумных сестер. Затем Луи д'Арманьяк, существо сказочно красивое и сказочно глупое, за что его очень привечал король. На его фоне даже Людовик казался гигантом мысли. Еще принц Марсийяк, о котором можно сказать то же самое, да к тому же лишенный лотарингского шарма — точнее, их невинной и безмерной наглости, до того простодушной, что за нее им многое прощалось. И наконец, Филипп Манчини, как всегда, источавший презрение всеми порами своего рыхловатого тела — к французским манерам, к французской речи, к самому французскому воздуху.  
В том прежнем, «настоящем» Париже остался его брат Паоло, юноша пылкий и добрый, с сияющими глазами, с чистой душой. Его убили в междоусобной стычке, в Сент-Антуанском предместье, но, по крайней мере, он всегда будет таким, каким его запомнил Арман.  
Что-то он сказал… не о Паоло, конечно, не о принце Конде и не о Фронде, но его ностальгия сквозила, наверное, даже в ничего не значащих фразах, которые тут только и имели вес, потому что Виллеруа с упреком посмотрел на него и произнес:  
— Вы опять в своей меланхолии? Окститесь, впереди у нас сплошные чудеса. Кардинал затевает бал в честь какого-то там события, он сам понятия не имеет, какого именно, однако нужно же ему выгуливать своих племянниц. А еще у его высочества новоселье в Тюильри.  
— У Месье? — переспросил Арман.  
О нет! Зачем он не пропустил эту новость мимо ушей? Мог бы догадаться, что за этим последует: «понимающие» взгляды тех, кто судил по себе и был уверен, что видит графа де Гиша насквозь, а также циничные ухмылки и оживленные реплики:  
— Вы видели его, вы уже видели?  
— Больше он не таскается с матушкой по богомольям.  
— Кошечка уже пробует свои коготки, осторожнее, Гиш.  
— Он, кстати, справлялся о вас.  
— Да он только что тут был.  
— Это вы его спугнули, Вивонн, своими двусмысленностями.  
— Уверяю вас, он прекрасно понимает, что к чему.  
— Убедились на собственном опыте?  
— Не стану утверждать.  
— А кто же станет? Манчини, вы?  
— О, прошу вас. Этот цветок не то что не сорван — его даже толком и не нюхал никто.  
— Но лепестки уже раскрылись.  
— Не для вас, не для вас. Мы все внушаем ему отвращение, потому что торчим у него перед глазами с самого младенчества. Как тут сохранить романтический ореол? А вот вы, граф…  
«Какого черта я все это слушаю?» — в сердцах спросил себя Арман, а вслух произнес:  
— Простите, господа, но отец ждет меня к обеду. Не стоит мне разочаровывать его хотя бы в этом.  
Уходя, он услышал за спиной голос Виллеруа: «Ну вот, и этот сбежал. Все-таки мы омерзительны». Последнюю фразу он произнес таким довольным тоном, что Арману даже захотелось вернуться и доказать, что не им тягаться с ним в омерзительности, только предмет разговора выбрать иной. Однако он лишь вздохнул, возведя глаза к небу, и пошел по аллее куда глаза глядят, постепенно забредая в какую-то глухомань.  
Разумеется, он уже видел Месье. Не далее как сегодня утром, когда явился к пробуждению короля и ожидал в приемной вместе с горсткой придворных. Объявили ее величество королеву-мать и герцога Анжуйского, Арман рассеянно обернулся для поклона и замер в изумлении.  
Дело в том, что он отлично помнил, кто такой герцог Анжуйский. Это вредный и капризный недомерок, который вечно путался под ногами и беспрестанно ныл, а отосланный прочь, довольно чувствительно шкодил в отместку. В их детских играх с королем, тем же Виллеруа, Вивонном и прочими первая задача заключалась в том, чтобы избавиться от малютки Филиппа, а уж после этого начиналось веселье. Но поди еще отделайся от него. А какие истерики он закатывал, чуть что не по нему! И так разевал рот в крике, что его только жабой и звали.  
И на тебе — лягушка превратилась в принцессу. У Армана даже дыхание перехватило от чистого наслаждения его красотой. Прыщавая пятнистая кожа стала безупречно гладкой, черты лица — точеными, четкими. И эта влажная поволока в глазах, и легкая походка, и густой блеск черных локонов… Нет, этого герцога Анжуйского Арман совершенно не знал.  
Этот герцог Анжуйский взглянул на него и слегка кивнул с безмятежной добротой. Затем последовал дальше, в спальню короля, такой сосредоточенный, что вся эта нелепая толкотня в приемной, казалось, обрела таинственный смысл древнего ритуала.  
А у Армана стало чуть легче на душе. Может быть, в этой новой Франции есть не одна только пошлость? Может быть, ее величие не погибло с изменой принца Конде, и есть здесь и красота, и благородство, и истина? Так он размышлял, думая о Месье скорее как о явлении и символе, чем как о живом человеке.  
Но разумеется, этим мерзавцам непременно нужно было все испохабить своими гнусными намеками. Более всего он презирал их за то, что такими порочными они оставались в основном только на словах.  
Он остановился, потеряв направление, и хорошо сделал, потому что внезапно из-за кустов ему навстречу вылетел не кто иной, как Месье.  
Они едва не столкнулись. Месье резко вздохнул и отвел глаза, чуть покраснев. Он был без шляпы и в целом выглядел уже не так безупречно, как утром, — но еще прелестнее, с этим своим румянцем смущения на щеках.  
— Ваше высочество! — Арман стащил свой головной убор и отступил назад в поклоне. — Что вы здесь делаете один? — Он не смог бы скрыть свою улыбку, даже если бы пытался.  
— Ищу болонку Олимпии, — произнес Месье таким тоном, словно отвечал урок, изучая при этом те кусты, из которых вывалился. Почти украдкой он бросил короткий взгляд на де Гиша и тут же опустил ресницы.  
— Позвольте предложить вам поискать ее вместе. — Арман подставил свою руку, чтобы тот оперся о нее, но Месье не стал, хотя и послушно зашагал рядом.  
Он молчал, но не замкнуто, а так, будто сдерживал поток слов, готовых ринуться из него. Арман посматривал на Месье, не переставая удивляться этой невесть как расцветшей красоте, а еще — его безупречной грации, несмотря на явное замешательство.  
— Как же она выглядела, эта собачка? — поинтересовался Арман, больше для того, чтобы снова услышать его серебристый голос, ничем не напоминающий теперь тот отвратительный визг, которым принц, бывало, изводил своих нянек.  
— Она выглядит… она выглядит… Ах, да как все болонки. — Месье довольно нервным жестом сорвал на ходу какой-то стебелек и провел им по губам.  
— Дайте я угадаю: вы вовсе не ищете собаку, — заявил Арман. Месье настороженно покосился на него. — Вы пытаетесь избежать надоевшего вам общества. Впрочем, как и я.  
— Как и вы? О да, о да. — Месье с силой хлопнул себя стебельком по бедру. — Они несносны.  
— Невыносимы. Я понимаю, о чем вы говорите. И о ком. Я только что их покинул, как и вы.  
— Покинули? Ах, Арман… Нет, простите, я больше не должен вас так называть.  
— Зовите меня, как вам угодно, Месье. Осторожнее, здесь яма. Возьмите же меня под руку, не то сломаете по меньшей мере каблук, а то и ногу. У меня такое чувство, что мы уже где-то на пути в Париж.  
— Хотел бы я сейчас оказаться в Париже, — проговорил Месье и все-таки просунул свою ладонь Арману под локоть. Тому казалось, что он держит в руке диковинную бабочку, прилетевшую из дальних краев, изучает ее, как заправский энтомолог.  
— Вам так трудно здесь? — мягко спросил Арман и коснулся плечом плеча Месье, словно побуждая его к откровенности. — Что же вас печалит?  
— Ничего, — сказал Месье и прикусил стебелек.  
Несколько минут прошли в молчании, и вдруг Месье резко остановился, но ладони своей не отнял, наоборот, даже чуть прижался к своему спутнику как бы в поисках защиты.  
— Там уже выход на главную аллею. Прошу вас, давайте вернемся! Ненадолго, еще прогуляемся тут. — И он вскинул на Армана до смешного умоляющий взгляд.  
— Конечно, Месье. — Они повернули назад. Арман теперь поглаживал его пальцы, словно успокаивая. — Но послушайте: со мной вы можете быть совсем откровенны. Вам известно, что я не принадлежу к их клике…  
— О, какое счастье — встретить здесь хоть кого-то, кто не принадлежит к их клике! — с горечью воскликнул принц. — Не могу поверить в такую удачу.  
Арман даже остановился в притворном возмущении.  
— Месье! Неужели вы меня не знаете? — И другой рукой, под мышкой которой держал шляпу, осторожно вытащил из его рта изгрызенный стебелек. — Не делайте этого: растение может быть ядовито.  
— Я для вас ребенок, — в смирении прошептал Месье, опуская глаза. — Всего лишь дитя. Да, Арман?  
— Я привык к вам относиться как к младшему брату, — ответил тот, тоже почему-то понижая голос. — Ужасная непочтительность с моей стороны. Кем я себя возомнил?  
— Лучше бы вы… — начал Месье, но осекся и с досадой взмахнул кудрями. — Ах! Идемте дальше.  
И снова воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь шорохом их шагов по гравию, но в конце концов Месье не выдержал. Поток прорвался.  
— Они несносны, несносны, несносны. Я каждый день терплю их насмешки и невинный вид: «Ну что вы, Месье, мы же шутим». А стоит мне возвысить голос, как они говорят: «Что, станете жаловаться маменьке?» Я не должен выносить такое обращение.  
— Будьте холодны с ними, Месье, — ответил Арман, проклиная себя за менторский тон, но сейчас он не мог подобрать иного. — Они затем вас и жалят, что вам больно, понимаете? Не обращайте на них внимания.  
— Но как?  
— Да очень просто. Они — ничтожества, не способные ни на истинный порок, ни на добродетель.  
— О, знаю, — словно бы вырвалось у него, после чего он быстро спросил: — А вы?  
— Я? — не понял Арман.  
— Ах нет, не важно. Впрочем, дело-то не в них, не в «клике», как вы их назвали, а в моем брате. — Месье невольно оглянулся, словно боялся, не подслушивают ли их. — Он им не просто потакает, он часто сам унижает меня прилюдно, и что им остается, как не брать с него пример?  
Арману вдруг пришло в голову, — хотя и ненадолго, — что Месье, собственно, занимается тем же, чем и раньше: появляется там, где не ждали, ноет и жалуется, подозревает всех во всем. Но эта мысль упорхнула, вытесненная воспоминаниями о скамейке в саду Отеля Конде, о том смятении, в котором он пребывал тогда, о словах Гито, в которых он еще долго потом черпал силу. Гито — скверный человек, но это не мешало ему иногда говорить правду. Арман сейчас был уверен, что именно в этой правде нуждается Месье, что пришел черед ею поделиться.  
— Иногда требуется мужество, просто чтобы оставаться собой, — произнес он, как будто читал строку из античного поэта.  
И Месье снова резко остановился, развернулся к нему, стискивая его руку — скорее всего, машинально, а еще пытаясь найти на его лице ответы на невысказанные вопросы. На то, в чем он не решался признаться.  
— Но где же мне взять мужество, Арман?  
Голос его так трогательно прервался, и был он в этот миг так прелестен, что Арман сделал то, что казалось ему в тот миг самым правильным поступком на свете. Он поцеловал эти приоткрытые влажные губы, чуть горьковатые от травяного сока, так нежно, как никогда не прикасался ни к одной женщине.  
А когда оторвался от его губ, вид у Месье был слегка удивленный — сначала, но затем он, конечно, залился краской, отвернулся и дернул Армана за рукав.  
— Идемте дальше, — опять скомандовал он, легко перепрыгивая через ту самую ямку. Затем заговорил легко и без запинок: — А вы в курсе, что мой брат вовсе не влюблен в Олимпию Манчини? Он не знает, куда деться от нее, но она такая властная. Главное, она обожает эти свои итальянские духи, и цветы, и благовония, а мой брат не выносит сильных запахов, у него от них делается ужасная мигрень, он даже может сознание потерять, но сидит возле нее и терпит, как сегодня, — вы видели, вы же видели?  
Арману отчего-то стало так весело, как будто его изнутри щекотали перышком.  
— Месье, — с шутливым укором произнес он, — я вас поцеловал. Только что.  
— Поцеловали, и что? — быстро проговорил Месье, отворачиваясь так, что Арман видел теперь только его чуть растрепавшиеся локоны. — Ну и что же, ну и что же, ну и что же… — нараспев протянул он.  
И вдруг вырвал свою руку, которую все еще удерживал Арман, и метнулся в кусты с криком: «Ах, вот эта собака!» Через миг он совершенно скрылся из виду.  
Как же в этом угрюмом семействе выросло столь милое и забавное существо? Смеясь про себя, Арман направился к главной аллее. Не так-то просто оказалось ее найти, хотя Месье уверял, что она рядом. Все еще улыбаясь, Арман наконец выбрался на нее — и наткнулся на Филиппа Манчини. В одной руке он нес гитару, в другой — какую-то книжку: видимо, служил у своей сестры на посылках.  
— О, да вы прямо сияете, Гиш, не то что давеча с нами, — заметил он. — Похоже, Месье вас нашел. Он же на вас как на кабана битый час охотился. Чисто бурбонское упорство.  
«Да чтоб тебя», — с досадой подумал Арман, чуть не сплюнув ему под ноги.


	2. Chapter 2

Вечером как-то само собой сложилось, что Арман не пошел на «домашний» прием к королеве, а Месье оттуда сбежал под предлогом головной боли. Чисто случайно они столкнулись в коридоре, и через четверть часа уже сидели в укромной беседке того же парка, с бутылкой вина, холодной курицей и сыром. Месье был легко одет, пил мало, мерз, и Арман закутал его в свой плащ.  
Правда, ел Месье, как всегда, с аппетитом, что не мешало ему без умолку болтать. Говорили обо всем: перемыли кости знакомым, рассказали друг другу пару свежих анекдотов о Мазарини, обсудили известных в Париже дам, постановки в Бургундском театре (отвратительные), итальянскую оперу (прекрасную); проекты новых построек; а еще туманные брачные планы короля и самого Месье. Речь зашла, разумеется, и о войне, и о том, какой ее видел де Гиш.  
— Это кровь и грязь в первую очередь, а не слава.  
— Кровь и грязь, — эхом вторил ему Месье. — Жестокие игры. — И вдруг спросил: — Вы помните Паоло?  
— Паоло Манчини? — изумился Арман. — Я уже не думал, что когда-то услышу его имя.  
— Даже кардинал его забыл, — довольно злобно произнес Месье. — А как рыдал, как рыдал. Мне хотелось ему сказать: «Вы убили его своими руками». Теперь они желают, чтобы я ехал на войну. Тоже ведь изойдут слезами, если вдруг что.  
— А уж как от меня этого желают, — усмехнулся Арман. — От меня так многого ждут… Больше всего на свете я боюсь не оправдать ожиданий.  
— О да, ваш отец — великий военачальник, сложно будет его превзойти. Я понимаю, каково это — жить в тени.  
— Нет, вы не понимаете, — перебил его Арман, забыв о всяком вежестве, словно болтал с приятелем в полку. — Мой отец — великий царедворец. Я слышал, что говорят о нем в войсках. Даже при мне. Все его битвы выиграны на паркете, да-да, это правда. — Месье смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза, и мерцавшая в них тьма побуждала Армана говорить и говорить. — Я не хочу такого для себя: прогибаться изо дня в день, блистать своим гасконским юмором, гордиться своей дружбой с королями, — да плевать мне на это. Великим был и остается принц Конде. О, я знаю, о чем твердят сейчас, как он бессилен перед славным французским оружием, но истина в том, что он бессилен лишь перед одним — перед подлостью. Это честнейший человек, и главное, честен он перед собой. Он никогда не изменял себе и за это получил столько ненависти. Я боюсь не оправдать ожиданий, да, но не отцовских, и даже не принца Конде, а только своих… Ох!  
Умолкнув, он уставился на Месье, силясь разгадать его загадку. Еще никогда и ни с кем Арман не был так откровенен — но почему, почему? Потому что Месье ловит каждое его слово, как манну небесную, потому что так близко его губы, вновь приоткрытые, вновь влажные — от вина — и зовущие?  
Он ведь чувствует то же, не может быть, чтобы не чувствовал. Арман наклонился ниже — Месье не отшатнулся; положил ему руки на плечи — он так и сидел, замерев; приник к его губам — он ответил. И тогда Арман впился в его рот со всей страстью, задыхаясь, стискивая его под одеждой, зарываясь пальцами в его чудесные шелковистые локоны. Он был таким теплым, таким трепетным и хрупким, что Арман совсем отпустил себя и далеко не сразу понял, что его отталкивают, что Месье отворачивается, рвется из его рук с нешуточной силой.  
— О черт, — сказал Арман, отпрянув от него.  
Месье весь дрожал на другом конце скамьи и смотрел на свои колени, весь взъерошенный и помятый, но до того очаровательный, что Арману пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы не наброситься на него снова.  
— Простите, Месье, ради бога, простите. — Он решительно поднялся и двинулся к выходу из беседки. — Нам лучше уйти отсюда. Пойдемте, я вас провожу.  
— Нет! — в каком-то отчаянии выкрикнул Месье, тоже вскочил, схватил его за руку и совсем по-детски потащил назад. — Не уходите. Прошу вас, Арман, о господи, я не вынесу, если вы уйдете.  
И снова у него глаза на мокром месте. Раньше это раздражало безмерно — его хныканье по любому поводу и без оного, а сейчас Арман был готов слизать каждую слезинку с этих пылающих щек, и член его упирался в ткань с такой силой, что казалось, вот-вот и порвет.  
— Месье, — со всем возможным спокойствием произнес Арман, присаживаясь обратно на скамью, — вам не понравилось то, что я сейчас сделал?  
Месье закрыл лицо руками, потом принялся мотать головой, и что это означало, понять было трудно.  
— Послушайте, если вы меня не хотите, если вы меня отвергаете, я это приму. Но если вы отвергаете себя, то, чем вы являетесь, то, что вы испытываете, только из-за поповских бредней…  
При этих словах Месье оторвал ладони от лица и взглянул на Армана весьма решительно.  
— Сегодня днем… — Он сглотнул слюну и начал заново: — Сегодня днем я чуть не сказал вам: «Лучше бы вы были моим братом». Это что-то вроде кощунства, правда? Мне всегда так казалось, потому что, Арман… Потому что я всегда хотел, чтобы вы им были вместо Луи, лет с семи точно. Вы не смеялись бы надо мной, не швырялись бы в меня кашей, не мочились бы в мою постель… Ведь у вас есть собственный брат, младший, вы же с ним так не поступаете?   
Вообще-то всякое бывало, мог бы сказать Арман, но Месье явно ожидал не этого. Оставалось только кивнуть.  
— А вы так редко были с нами — то торчали у своего Конде, то и вовсе уехали в Бидаш, зато эти вот висельники — о, они со мной каждый день. Я хочу лишь знать, что я вам небезразличен, хочу говорить с вами хоть иногда — с благородным человеком, а не с теми шутами. С вами я не притворяюсь и не лгу. Но я не могу… пока не могу… — Он замолчал и опять схватился за свои щеки.  
Арман ждал. Месье все съеживался в этой тишине, пока совсем не слился с тенями. «Господи, ну чего я от него хочу? — устало подумал Арман. — Он же и вправду почти ребенок в свои семнадцать, хотя, если я скажу ему об этом, он мне палец откусит». И, словно вторя этим мыслям, Месье прошептал:  
— Я не могу принять себя. Мне не хватает мужества.  
Арман вздохнул и обнял его за плечи, как он надеялся, по-дружески.  
— Оставим это, Месье. Я во всем виноват. Я буду вашим братом, вашим другом — кем угодно, кем вы только захотите. Одно ваше слово…  
— Ах вот вы где, — донеслось до них от входа в беседку, будто голос Командора.  
Арман заставил себя не дергаться и спокойно поднять голову на звук. Еще и придавил сверху Месье, порывавшегося вскочить. Суета — признак вины. Они ничего плохого не делали.  
В проеме застыла фигура, и правда похожая на массивную статую в своем черном вдовьем одеянии. В первый миг Арману показалась, что это сама королева Анна, но приглядевшись, он узнал ее ближайшую подругу госпожу де Моттвиль. Та за годы близости к королеве превратилась в ее почти точную копию, как это порой случается с супругами, а также с собаками и их хозяевами.  
— Его высочеству не спалось, и я осмелился развлечь его беседой, — произнес Арман, неспешно вставая для положенного поклона.  
— О, это вы, граф? Мы с ее величеством так надеялись увидеть вас сегодня вечером, но нам сказали, что вы нездоровы, — ядовито процедила госпожа де Моттвиль.  
— Да, мигрени после контузии мучают. Очень помогает свежий воздух, — отрапортовал Арман.  
Она усмехнулась и принялась за Месье:  
— Ступайте к себе, ваше высочество, матушка вас ждет не дождется. Она очень удивилась, не застав вас в постели. Мои дамы вас сопроводят, чтобы вы опять не заблудились. А от вашей бессонницы у нас есть хорошие средства.  
Месье, который минуту назад был весь красный, стал белым, как мрамор беседки. Он тенью проскользнул к выходу, даже не оглянувшись на Армана.  
— Вы осторожнее со свежим воздухом, — посоветовала ему напоследок госпожа де Моттвиль. — От него бывает не только польза, но и вред.

Что это означает, Арман узнал на следующее утро, когда отец пригласил его к себе для разговора. Бледнеть Арман не собирался, оправдываться тоже. Конечно, нехорошо, что его высочество бродит по ночам, с точки зрения безопасности, но они всего лишь вышли в парк. Случись там какие-нибудь теоретические разбойники, он бы сумел защитить королевскую кровь. В конце концов герцог де Грамон, в ту пору сам еще граф де Гиш, таскался с пройдохой Гастоном Орлеанским по куда более злачным местам, и карьера его от этого только шла в гору. Так в чем, собственно, беда?  
А беда заключалась в том, что нынешнему графу де Гишу посоветовали держаться подальше от герцога Анжуйского, вот так просто, без объяснений. Арман прямо-таки онемел от таких новостей.  
— Они меня выставляют? Меня? — наконец сумел произнести он. — А не тех, кто возле него вертится целыми днями, да и возле короля тоже, — на них пробу ставить некуда, на этих людей. И это я оказываю на Месье дурное влияние?  
— Сын мой, поймите, — поспешил объяснить герцог де Грамон, — шум подняла королева-мать, а она совсем не опасается тех, о ком вы так отозвались — хоть и жестко, но справедливо. Они у нее по струнке ходят, а над вами она власти не имеет. Но я успел поговорить с кардиналом, и тот ни в чем вас не обвиняет. Однако, пока ее величество не успокоится… словом, вам лучше на время покинуть Сен-Жермен. Езжайте в Париж, сходите в театр, посетите своих обожательниц… Кстати, не помешает. Да, обязательно зайдите в Отель Сегье, я потом вам объясню зачем. Ах, не расстраивайтесь, Арман. — Отец кинулся его обнимать, чего тот терпеть не мог. — Женщины, материнское сердце… Что тут говорить? Вы сами знаете, что Месье вам не компания.  
Арман набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы не сказать ничего такого, о чем потом придется пожалеть, и осторожно, но твердо высвободился из объятий отца.  
— Всецело вам повинуюсь, — произнес он, вздернув подбородок. — Впрочем, как и всегда.  
Вечная история: чем холоднее он вел себя с отцом, тем сильнее тот его обожал, и это крайне утомляло. Что ж, и герцогу приходилось нелегко: каково это, когда собственный сын знает тебе цену?  
Казалось, этот день не может стать еще хуже, но когда Арман с сердитым видом сидел на стуле и смотрел, как лакеи укладывают вещи, явился Виллеруа — слава богу, один.  
— И что же вы, вот так возьмете и уедете? — всплеснул он руками. — Бросьте, мы же без вас повесимся от скуки. Сходите к королю, во Франции король есть, в конце концов. Объяснитесь с ним. О нет, вы слишком горды для этого. Хотите, я схожу? Поверьте, он прислушается, своего брата он отлично знает.  
— Виллеруа, вы не могли бы как-нибудь замолчать? — не выдержал Арман. — Или пойти хлопотать в другое место?  
— Полно, не сердитесь. Пусть будет по-вашему. У вас всегда бывает по-вашему. — Он печально опустился на стул. — Ну что за заноза в заднице этот Месье, так и жди от него неприятностей, что раньше, что теперь, ничего не изменилось.  
Арман возвел глаза к потолку.


	3. Chapter 3

В Отеле Грамон сейчас обитали одни слуги: мать и сестра Армана еще оставались в Бидаше. Он решил, что станет жить затворником, никому не наносил визитов — назло отцу, а еще ему хотелось привести мысли в порядок. Что-то его грызло, не давало покоя — что-то еще, кроме гнусности всей ситуации, которая, впрочем, была вполне обычной для лицемерия двора. Может быть, слова отца, что королева совсем не опасается ни Виллеруа, ни Вивонна, ни даже Филиппа Манчини, потому что они ходят по струнке? Как это похоже на то, что Арман сам сказал Месье: «Они не способны ни на истинный порок, ни на добродетель». А Месье тут же спросил: «А вы?» Какого он ждал ответа?  
Чтобы отвлечься, он решил посвятить несколько часов основательно позаброшенному дневнику. Сел за стол, но не столько писал, сколько мечтал, уносясь на аллеи парка и в уединенную беседку, слушая серебряный колокольчик: «Ну и что же, ну и что же, ну и что же…» В какой-то миг он даже ощутил на губах травяную горечь, но встряхнул головой и снова взялся за перо. Перечитал написанное — и сам не смог уследить за своей мыслью. От досады цокнул языком. Отчего разум человеческий не подобен координатной системе Декарта? Чтобы каждая точка была неким чувством, переживанием, и тогда ее можно будет четко определить всего-то двумя числами, вместо потока пустых и напрасных слов. Ага, а вот это явно стоит записать.  
Но не дошел он и до середины абзаца, как принесли записку от мадам д'Олонн. Каким-то чудом она прознала, что Арман в городе, наверняка подкупила прислугу в особняке Грамонов. Что ж, такая настойчивость должна быть вознаграждена.  
Однако являться к ней с пустыми руками и вправду не имело смысла. Хотя отец выдал ему на прощание целую шкатулку луидоров, Арман не собирался к ней притрагиваться, чтобы затем гордо вернуть. Вздохнув, он снова сел за стол, но обнаружил, что совершенно забыл, о чем только что размышлял, а новые идеи не приходили в голову.  
Он покосился на шкатулку.  
«Это же так скучно, — принялся он уговаривать себя. — Как и всегда бывает с женщинами любого пошиба, кроме самого низкого. Ты знаешь все наперед: сначала она скажет, что скучала, вся извелась от тоски, потом — что ей не нужны подарки, а потом преспокойно положит их в карман. Все бы ничего, если бы не час и не два положенной куртуазности, пока не доберешься до сути, а к тому времени не хочется уже ничего. Не лучше ли просто прокутить эти деньги?»  
Нет, не лучше. А как же его репутация вертопраха и сердцееда? В кабаках ее не создашь и не укрепишь, надобно и потрудиться для нее. И Арман отправился к мадам д'Олонн, зная, что вернется назад в ужасной тоске.  
Так и случилось. Тоска была тягучая, густая, и ни о каком затворничестве не могло быть и речи — иначе недолго и с ума сойти. К счастью, от тоски существовало отличное лекарство, и называлось оно Маникан.  
К Маникану тоже не стоило прибегать, не имея луидоров в шкатулке, но тот хотя бы запросто спрашивал, едва явившись на порог: «Милый, сколько вы можете мне одолжить?» Иллюзия о том, что он когда-нибудь вернет Арману все занятые у него деньги, была, пожалуй, единственной, которую Маникан питал в своей жизни, и притом вполне искренней. Зато в остальном с ним было до волшебности просто.  
Скажешь, к примеру: «Дружище, а давайте-ка приударим вон за той дамой», — и Маникан охотно соглашался, и таскал к ней записочки, и стоял на часах, и помогал потом замести следы. А в другой день говоришь: «Дорогой, давайте напьемся», и он тут как тут, поддержит любую беседу, будет согласен на любых собутыльников или на тет-а-тет.  
И стоило положить ему руку на плечо и кивнуть на дверь спальни — и всё, даже слов не приходилось тратить, он улыбался и кивал. Либо спокойно укладывался спать на матрасе, а то и без него.  
Но у этого чудесного лекарства от грусти имелось одно побочное свойство: с ним было слишком уж весело. Маникан не знал слова «нет», и ничто ему не казалось «слишком», и потому Арман вместе с ним рисковал обнаружить себя в таких местах, в какие ему на трезвую голову попадать не хотелось. А если бы отец об этом проведал, то не помог бы и самый холодный тон.  
Но как-то звезды сошлись этой необычайно теплой осенью, что-то продолжало тревожить Армана, так и не излитое на страницы дневника, — и одним далеко не прекрасным утром, а точнее, полуднем он проснулся именно там, где не хотел.  
Он не знал, какой сегодня день или даже месяц, вернулся ли двор в Париж, не ищет ли его отец, сколько длился их с Маниканом загул. Того почему-то поблизости не обнаружилось, и, проверив карманы, Арман понял причину его отсутствия. Все карманы и кошелек оказались пусты. Такая же пустота царила и в голове, и в притоне с голыми стенами, где он очнулся: вокруг, казалось, не было ни души. Он ничего не помнил не то что о вчерашнем, но даже о происходившем третьего дня, после того как они разгромили трактир на дороге в Сен-Клу. Однако он мгновенно узнал это место, а здесь заниматься можно было только одним.  
Во рту пересохло, от него несло так, что самого тошнило, одежду можно будет выбрасывать. Но перевязь и шпагу никто не украл, и шляпу тоже. Надев все это на себя, Арман встал, выпрямился и как можно более твердой походкой направился навстречу всем последствиям своих приключений. Он вынужден был признать, что на этот раз превзошел сам себя.  
Хуже всего было то, что притон находился далеко в предместье, и до Отеля Грамон еще оставалось брести и брести. Он не мог взять фиакр и расплатиться уже дома, потому что выглядел сейчас хуже, чем рейтар в запое. Ни один парижский возница не посадит его в свой экипаж, не увидев сперва монеты; не исключено, что и после этого не посадит. Парижские возницы — очень тертый и битый жизнью народ.  
Как назло, приятное осеннее солнышко спряталось за тучами, и мир затянула серая морось, так и норовящая забраться под воротник. На полпути к дому Арман уже едва переставлял ноги. Он не заметил бы, если бы даже небо над ним начало сворачиваться, как свиток, но случилось нечто похуже конца света.  
Все обычные звуки столицы — ржание лошадей, крик зазывал, грохот жестяных вывесок на ветру — сливались для него в один ровный гул, пока он не обнаружил, что рядом с ним едет карета, очень медленно, вровень с его шагом. Весьма богатая карета, хотя и без гербов и с лакеями без ливрей на запятках. А сопровождали ее два всадника — Луи, мать его, д'Арманьяк и чертов вездесущий Виллеруа.  
Дело было к тому же на мосту, так что спастись от них он мог, разве что прыгнув в воду. Но не успел он рассмотреть такой вариант, как дверца кареты распахнулась и оттуда донесся знакомый серебристый голос:  
— Садитесь, граф.  
Арман машинально схватился за дверцу, занес уже ногу, но потом опустил.  
— Месье, я не в том виде, чтобы…  
— Садитесь немедленно! — прикрикнули на него.  
Арман повиновался, больше для того, чтобы не устраивать сцен на глазах у Арманьяка и Виллеруа — впрочем, каких-то не очень ехидных в данный момент и явно не склонных к искрометному юмору. Месье, весьма скромно по его меркам одетый, в шляпе, надвинутой на самое лицо, высунулся в другое окно и произнес:  
— Господа, благодарю вас, вы свободны.  
В ответ раздалось протестующее бормотание, и Месье рявкнул:  
— Ступайте, я сказал. Живо!  
Пока звучал удаляющийся цокот копыт их лошадей, в голове у Армана брезжила смутная мысль, что обращается с ними Месье отнюдь не как жертва, но похмелье и усталость не дали додумать ее до конца. Карета ползла почти так же медленно, Месье смотрел на него, поджав губы, и Арман от неловкости брякнул:  
— Вы опять откуда-то сбежали, ваше высочество?  
— А вы? — язвительно спросил Месье. — От чего или от кого?  
— Я не сбегал, меня удалили от двора, — не задумываясь, произнес Арман, желая одного: поскорее оказаться в теплой ванне, а затем в постели.  
— А вы с удовольствием удалились. И, кажется, с тех пор времени зря не теряли.  
— Мне очень стыдно, что вы застали меня в таком состоянии, — честно признался Арман. А затем постарался быть еще честнее: — Вообще-то пока не стыдно. А вот когда я просплюсь…  
— Почему вы даже не написали мне? — взорвался Месье. Похоже, это была его главная претензия. — Вы помните, что сказали мне тогда, или вы это тоже пропили? «Я буду вашим братом, другом, кем угодно…» Разве так поступают друзья? Бросили меня, даже не попрощавшись, стоило тучам собраться на горизонте.  
— Месье, если бы вы позволили мне немного отдохнуть, я бы смог с вами объясниться, — почти умоляюще начал Арман, — а сейчас…  
— Не позволю. Если я отпущу вас, вы немедленно скроетесь и заставите меня гадать, то ли я идиот, то ли сделал что-то не так, то ли вы — вовсе не тот, кем я вас считал.  
Арман вздохнул, потер виски, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
— Я именно тот, но меня просто вышвырнули из Сен-Жермена…  
— Что вам стоило хотя бы написать? — снова возмутился Месье.  
Раздраженный тем, что этот мучительный диалог заходит на второй круг, Арман на миг и вовсе перестал следить за языком.  
— Я боялся, что у вас могут быть неприятности, не у меня — у вас. Отец меня разве что пожурил бы, а вот вас могли бы и высечь… — и он осекся.  
Но было уже поздно.  
— Вы — такой же, как они все! — завопил Месье отнюдь не мелодично, совсем так, как в детстве, когда его няньки менялись одна за другой. — Вы издеваетесь надо мной, смеетесь мне в лицо, а я искал вас по всему Парижу. Чего мне это стоило… Ах, вы не хотите знать. Вам все равно.  
И конечно же, он разрыдался, крупные слезы капали с ресниц и кончика носа, а он только мял платок в руке.  
— Месье, мне не все равно… О боже! Я не могу вас обнять, я грязный, но плакать из-за меня определенно не стоит, я этого не заслуживаю, — твердил Арман, часто моргая, пытаясь хоть таким образом разогнать туман в голове.  
— Я открыл вам свое сердце, и что я получил взамен? Вы говорили о честности, о верности себе, о мужестве в конце концов. Так вот, теперь смело и честно скажите: я вам не нужен? Вы не хотите меня знать? Да или нет? Скажите, что я вам не нужен, и идите на все четыре стороны. Вот. — Он толкнул свою дверцу, но та не подалась, и он с досадой махнул рукой. — Ну? Что вы молчите? Вы же такой храбрый. Что вам стоит произнести: «Месье, оставьте меня в покое, от вас одни неприятности».  
Странно, Арману показалось, что он уже слышал нечто подобное. Происходящее казалось недоразумением: переждав приступ дурного настроения королевы, он вернулся бы ко двору и непременно постарался бы увидеться с Месье. Зачем же все усложнять? Или Месье так часто пренебрегали, что он теперь постоянно боится предательства? И как его угомонить, если язык сам собой мелет какую-то чушь?  
— Знаю, я ужасен, я же вас предупреждал, — увещевал его Арман. — Сожалею, что невольно вас обидел. Я хочу с вами быть, ничего тут не изменилось. Не сердитесь на меня, ну или подождите, пока я протрезвею, потому что сейчас я этого вынести не могу.  
Похмелье усугубляет любые муки совести, и Арман действительно чувствовал себя крайне неловко от того, что ранил столь беззащитное существо. И тут Месье сказал, проявив пугающую осведомленность:  
— Так хотели быть со мной, что прямиком от меня направились к этой толстой бабе.  
И снова у Армана в голове проклюнулась мысль — хорошая, трезвая, достойная того, чтобы ее хотя бы осознать: «А вам-то какое дело, к кому я направился?» И опять-таки она не успела оформиться ни во что конкретное, потому что Месье внезапно бросился к нему, приник всем телом, обхватил его лицо ладонями и принялся что-то искать на нем, чего-то ждать.  
— О, Месье, не нужно, от меня же разит, — только и смог выдохнуть Арман.  
— Мне это безразлично. Неужели вы еще не поняли? Вы нужны мне любым. А я вам? А я?   
«Да уж не отказался бы», — произнес голос в его голове, так похожий на голос Манчини или Вивонна, что он поморщился. Ко всему прочему, в этот момент, отвечая на нежное тепло прижавшегося к нему тела, несмотря на всю драму и посреди жесткого похмелья, его член вздумал поднять свою гордую голову и упереться в бедро Месье.  
— Да, нужны, — выдохнул Арман и заерзал на сиденье.  
— Зачем же вы ходите к толстым бабам? — тихо спросил принц. — Что у них есть, чего нет у меня? — Он коснулся губами щеки Армана. — Дело в этом? — Затем уголка рта. — Вот в этом, да?  
— Месье…  
Под все более уверенными и настойчивыми поцелуями тело Армана расслабилось, стекло по спинке сиденья, превратилось в мешок с мукой или в какую-то зыбкую медузу. Кроме одного органа, того самого, о который его высочество весьма удачно терся. Это было так неожиданного сладко среди похмельных мук, что Арман распластал руки по сиденью, дабы не спугнуть своего робкого любовника, как в прошлый раз. А Месье обнимал его все крепче, и очерчивал языком контур его рта, и щекотал ресницами его скулы. Невесомые, едва ощутимые ласки, от которых он все таял и таял.  
— Если вам так это необходимо… — шептал Месье. — Если вы хотите… я ваш.  
Застонав, Арман схватил его за затылок, засунул язык ему в рот, а его ладонь положил себе на член. Нескольких толчков ему хватило, чтобы кончить. Кончить и умереть.

Дома был отец, который едва не сошел с ума от беспокойства: оказалось, что Арман отсутствовал три дня, просто бесследно исчез. «Рано вы начинаете», — упрекал его герцог де Грамон, и ехидно поддакивавший из-за его плеча Лувиньи отнюдь не поднимал настроения.  
Но дома были ванна, и постель, и заботливые слуги, хотя тоже сердитые, после той выволочки, которую им устроил герцог за то, что «плохо следили за мальчиком».  
А наутро Арман явился к отцу и попросился назад в армию, можно даже не в свой полк, в какой угодно гарнизон, только бы подальше от Парижа. И отец никаких вопросов задавать не стал.


	4. Chapter 4

Арман с удовольствием отправился бы в Аррас, или под тот же Валансьенн, или в оккупированную Лотарингию, но герцог, в общем-то, здраво рассудив, что сын может и передумать, не стал отсылать его в столь отдаленные и опасные места. Таким образом, он оказался в Пикардии, в городишке Перонн, где держали войска после недавнего крестьянского восстания.  
Наученный горьким опытом, Арман потрудился написать Месье, причем в крайне вежливых и почтительных выражениях. Даже королева-мать не нашла бы, к чему придраться. Он заверял его высочество в своей неизменной преданности и желании служить ему до последнего вздоха, а также надеялся на то, что короткая разлука не изменит благосклонности его высочества к нему. Что в переводе означало: «Я стал слишком часто терять контроль над собой, а мне это совершенно не нравится. Вы в этом виноваты или нет, не знаю, но мозги проветрить стоит».  
Ответное письмо Арман открывал с опаской, но оно его приятно удивило: веселое, легкое, местами ужасно уморительное. Казалось, Месье ничуть не расстроил его отъезд, и это даже было немного обидно.  
Однако ж нельзя было проигнорировать столь милое послание, и Арман написал ему снова: пересказал несколько гарнизонных баек и поведал о причудливом гостеприимстве горожан.  
И так оно и повелось: письма Месье приходили регулярно, с курьерами, а не с почтовой службой, и с ними же Арман отправлял свои. Никаких других развлечений в этом краю не было. Крестьяне более не проявляли ни малейшей склонности к мятежу, но девиц своих бдили очень старательно, а что до юнцов, то в эдакой глуши на содомию нечего было и надеяться.   
Поэтому переписка с Месье, остававшаяся такой же забавной и утонченной, быстро заняла все его помыслы. Когда случалась какая-нибудь история или в голову приходила неплохая острота, Арман первым делом думал: «Это надо написать Месье». Он словно беседовал с ним, ежедневно, ежечасно, и чем дальше, тем больше скучал — даже не по человеку, которого он толком и не знал, как выяснилось, а по возможности получше узнать его. Ведь он стоил того, несомненно, стоил, этот удивительный Месье.  
И, словно эхо, в посланиях принца стали прорываться те же нотки: ностальгии по несбывшемуся, тоски по человеческому теплу. Арман начал всерьез задумываться о возвращении.  
Почему бы нет? Жизнь, кажется, потихоньку возвращалась в обычное русло, он снова чувствовал себя хозяином своей судьбы. Лучшего средства для этого, чем армия, не знал ни Арман, ни другие молодые дворяне, ни короли с министрами. Месье уже рассказывал о подготовке к святочным балам и осторожно интересовался, будет ли на них Арман. Тот твердо решил на Рождество оказаться в Париже, но никому пока об этом не сообщал. Он хотел, чтобы отец сам позвал его назад, в таком случае не пострадала бы его гордость. И все же с намерением он определился окончательно, но только ведь Месье об этом не знал.  
Однажды Арман валялся на кровати в одном белье, в окружении разрозненных альманахов, тарелок с недоеденным рагу и амуниции, нуждающейся в починке. Как вдруг вошел его слуга и заявил, что его ждет какая-то приезжая дама. Поскольку дама была на вид приличная, он оставил ее дожидаться на улице, но не столько ради благопристойности, сколько ради того, чтобы не прибираться в передней комнате.  
— Как ее зовут? — спросил Арман, не очень торопливо одеваясь, и ему подумалось, уж не у мадам ли д'Олонн случилась срочная нехватка в деньгах.  
— У нее еще такая шляпка чуднАя, — подсказал слуга. — То ли берет, то ли клумба, то ли черт знает что с пером фазаньим.  
— Мадам Шуази! — осенило Армана: это могла быть только она.  
Мадам Шуази славилась своей экстравагантностью и оригинальным образом жизни, а еще она была в большой дружбе с Месье. Тот вообще привечал странноватых женщин — либо они его привечали, — и их возле него всегда крутилось много. Мадам Шуази была самой предприимчивой из них.  
Что она и доказала, войдя в квартиру молодого офицера, как только ей прискучило ждать, под любопытными взглядами не менее полусотни горожан, сбежавшихся посмотреть на столичную гостью, да еще и такую своеобразную.  
Распинав по дороге всякий мусор, мадам Шуази остановилась на пороге спальни — эту черту она все же не стала пересекать. Она критически взглянула на Армана, который, в наспех наброшенном камзоле, танцевал на одной ноге, пытаясь засунуть вторую в сапог. Слуга его в это время поспешно убирал с глаз долой заплесневелые объедки и мужские панталоны, в первую очередь свои собственные.  
— Ах, мадам, какими судьбами? Видите ли, я тут немного… Даже не знаю, куда вас посадить. — Арман изо всех сил старался быть галантным.  
Но мадам Шуази садиться не пожелала, а сразу перешла к делу:  
— Его высочество герцог Анжуйский на днях навестит меня в моих пикардийских имениях по дороге в Вилле-Котре. Вам все ясно? Приберитесь тут. А лучше квартиру смените.  
Арман опешил так, что начал задавать глупые вопросы:  
— Месье едет в Вилле-Котре? А зачем?  
Мадам Шуази криво усмехнулась, но ответила:  
— Их величества и кардинал думают, не перебраться ли туда на Рождество, или в Шамбор, или еще в какое место. Сырость в Лувре стоит необычайная. Месье взялся проверить, нельзя ли подновить Вилле-Котре к тому времени, да только, конечно, ничего не выйдет, зимой там жить нельзя. Что-то еще желаете знать?  
Что ж, Месье могли поручить такое дело, несмотря на его юный возраст и общую, старательно лелеемую убежденность в его никчемности. Если он что и умел, так это держать дом. Но уточнять дальнейшее у этой особы, похожей на потрепанного попугая, Арману не хотелось. Она покачала головой и торжественно удалилась, а Арман рухнул на кровать, как был, в одном сапоге.  
Что же делать? Написать Месье, чтобы отказался от этой авантюры? Это было опасно. Арман подозревал, что их переписку читают, да и Месье явно об этом догадывался. И вообще не верилось, что он и правда явится в эту дыру, пусть инкогнито или как угодно, — не хватит ему ловкости подобное провернуть, и смелости тоже. Ерунда, фантазии, пустые мечты. Птичка мечется в клетке, пытаясь вырваться на волю.  
С другой стороны, говоря откровенно, Арман вовсе не возражал бы против этой встречи, и чем больше он думал о ней, тем сильнее воодушевлялся. Почему бы нет? Если не выйдет с визитом сюда, — воистину, странная идея, — Арман мог бы сам заехать к мадам Шуази, или пробраться в Вилле-Котре незамеченным, прикинувшись каким-нибудь плотником. Вот это было бы здорово!  
Так или иначе, совместными усилиями со слугами Арман привел свои помещения в относительно пристойный вид, сменил постельное белье, заказал вина получше. Но время шло, а от Месье не было ни слуху ни духу, и Арман окончательно уверился, что Месье сам испугался своих порывов, а теперь ему за это стыдно, вот он и перестал писать.  
Комнаты вновь постепенно захламлялись, хорошее вино Арман выпил сам, взбудораженные слуги разленились обратно, и однажды утром Арман проснулся, чувствуя, как ему что-то мешает со всех сторон. Подушки, как обычно, сбились в твердые комья, в ногах лежал полуразобранный мушкет, локоть упирался в книжный переплет, а справа — справа к нему привалилось нечто совсем большое и теплое.  
Это был герцог Анжуйский.  
Склонившись над Арманом, он изучал его, спящего, и тихо хихикал — бог знает сколько времени уже.  
— Месье! — вскричал Арман. — Вам нравится на меня смотреть, когда я в непотребном виде?  
— Вы не бываете в непотребном виде, — промурлыкал Месье, глядя ласково, но в то же время как-то жадно. — Уверяю вас, вы дивно хороши. И потом, я бы даже предпочел видеть вас слегка… беспомощным. Знаете, я иногда мечтаю, что вас ранят, а я стану за вами ухаживать.  
— Знаете, а я не мечтаю, чтобы меня ранили, это больно, — проворчал Арман.  
На Месье была темно-серая дорожная, но весьма изящно расшитая веста, которую он расстегнул, несомненно, из-за жары в натопленной комнате, и шейный платок снял по этой же причине. Сам он казался свежим, как роза, словно и не провел полдня в пути. Затем Арман понял, почему в кровати так тесно: она оказалась завалена какими-то мешочками, футлярчиками, коробочками и прочим барахлом.  
— Я привез вам подарки, — пояснил Месье. — Матушка мне всегда говорила, что нельзя являться в гости без подарка. Даже когда пытаешься застать кого-то врасплох.  
— А вы пытались? — спросил Арман, кое-как устраиваясь в сорочьем гнезде, в которое превратилась его кровать. — Зачем же вы тогда прислали мадам Шуази предупредить о своем приезде?  
Месье на миг нахмурился, стиснул челюсти, но тут же улыбнулся снова.  
— Я ее не присылал. Это она сама решила вас предупредить и, между прочим, зря. Я хотел увидеть, как вы живете без меня…  
Он не добавил «и с кем», но окончание фразы повисло в воздухе, вызвав некоторую неловкость. Чтобы ее развеять, Месье принялся перебирать привезенные сокровища, демонстрировать их — все крайне дорогие, блестящие и пахучие. Арман почувствовал себя так, будто сам превратился в мадам д'Олонн.  
— Но зачем же было так тратиться? К чему мне тут позолоченная чернильница, ее же сопрет какой-нибудь негодяй, пока я буду на дежурстве. А шарф — он что, из китайского шелка? Тут никто не умеет стирать шелк, загубят же вещь.  
— Отошлите в Париж, — предложил Месье.   
Он пробовал черепаховый гребень на взлохмаченных кудрях Армана. Действовал он очень деликатно, не причиняя ни малейшего неудобства, словно расчесывал капризного ребенка. У Армана мелькнула странная мысль, что из него выйдет хороший отец, только здорово детей избалует.  
Но отослать эти вещи в Париж он не мог — пришлось бы объяснять отцу, откуда они взялись.  
— Я их сам отвезу, — сказал он, поворачивая голову так, чтобы Месье было удобнее. — Я ведь скоро возвращаюсь.  
— Возвращаетесь? На Рождество? — быстро спросил Месье, и рука его дрогнула, так что он довольно чувствительно дернул за очередную прядь, которую чесал гребешком.  
— Именно. Мы и так увиделись бы в ближайшее время, не стоило вам все это затевать. А мне ведь совсем нечем вас отдарить, если только вы не любите порох и пули, и репу, и говядину, и чем там еще меня потчуют эти подлецы.  
— Думаю, вы не очень-то осведомлены о моих вкусах, — сказал Месье, обращая голову Армана к себе и оценивая дело рук своих. — Вот так хорошо.  
— Почему, ведь вы успели прославиться как знаток драгоценностей. Посрамили кардинала, который принял редкие изумруды за стекляшки.  
— О, вы наслышаны! — обрадовался Месье. — Изумруды были из Нового Света, поэтому выглядели необычно, но у матушки в приданом как раз имелось колье из таких, и я сразу понял, что за редкость предлагают этому старому козлу. Они большие, голубоватые и как будто с трещинками, но на самом деле это не трещинки…  
Болтая, Месье оставил в покое волосы Армана и взялся за кружева его сорочки — принялся расправлять их, разглаживать и даже подтягивать распустившиеся нитки. Ручонки у него всегда были беспокойные, Арман помнил, как он вечно лез ими куда не просят, обязательно что-нибудь разбивал или ломал, а потом без зазрения совести валил свою вину на других. И снова то, что раньше раздражало и сулило беду, теперь расслабляло. Арман чувствовал себя так, словно о нем заботятся, холят и лелеют.  
— У меня здесь нет никаких камней кроме тех, что на мне, — вставил он в образовавшуюся паузу и растопырил пальцы. — Не густо, как видите.  
Тоненькое колечко со скромными бриллиантами — символ утраченной любви; массивная печатка с гербом — подарок отца; а еще — серебряный перстень с загадочным непрозрачным камнем голубовато-зеленого цвета. Название камня Арман всегда забывал, но перстень ценил за оригинальность.  
И на него-то и нацелился Месье.  
— Я хочу вот этот, — сказал он. — Дайте его мне.  
— О, не знаю, такой пустяк, — заколебался Арман.  
— Нет, это же ваша вещь, а посему она мне нужна. Надеюсь, не семейная реликвия? Откуда она у вас?  
Арман поднапрягся и вспомнил: от Маникана. Нашел на него однажды сентиментальный стих, и он, вместо того чтобы заложить перстень, а деньги прокутить, подарил его Арману, еще и рассказал красивую восточную легенду о происхождении камня.  
— Попался мне как-то в Бидаше, в бабкиной шкатулке, — неведомо зачем соврал он. — Возьмите, Месье.  
Он поймал его руку и нанизал перстень на средний палец, и за это Месье чмокнул его в лоб. А затем торжественно выпрямился, расправил на себе одежду и произнес:  
— Но я же приехал не просто так, дорогой граф. Мне необходимо с вами посоветоваться по очень важному вопросу, причем лично, а я ведь не знал, что вы собираетесь в Париж.  
Арман совершенно не представлял, какие важные вопросы могли занимать юного принца, которому зачастую не оставляли права выбора даже касательно меню и гардероба, — впрочем, за последнее он дрался, как лев. На всякий случай он предложил подкрепиться перед столь серьезной беседой, и оказалось, что Месье и об этом позаботился — привез с собой закусок и напитков, не надеясь на местную кухню.  
Арман крикнул слуг, и они принялись расставлять корзинки и тарелки на всех относительно чистых поверхностях, вид имея самый невозмутимый. Месье они, похоже, не узнали, а в том, что два господина валяются на одной кровати за дружеской беседой, и вовсе не было ничего необычного. И все же Арман потрудился потом отослать их — на базар за припасами, а еще предупредить начальника гарнизона, что он задержится. Зная их, он мог не сомневаться, что спешить они не будут. Да и какая разница, здесь они или нет? Вряд ли Месье собирается поверять ему государственные тайны, каковых Арман знал побольше его.  
— Итак, — сказал он, отдав должное курице с шафраном, — что же у вас стряслось?  
Оказалось, что Старшей Мадемуазель, дочери Гастона Орлеанского, разрешили вернуться из ссылки, более того, заговорили о том, чтобы поженить их с Месье.  
— Что вы об этом думаете, Арман? — Месье скормил ему лакомый кусочек со своей тарелки.  
— Зависит от того, что думаете вы. Как вы сами относитесь к такой перспективе?  
— Ну, — Месье пожал плечами, — она куда старше меня, но еще способна родить мне сыновей — здоровье у нее отменное. Знатная, богатая, светская особа, а то, что она стреляла из пушек в Луи… Знаете, мне самому иногда хочется в него из чего-нибудь выстрелить, не сочтите за измену.  
Арман подивился такой рассудительности и теперь уже сам поцеловал Месье за это в лоб. Тот захихикал и в ответ мазнул его губами по скуле.  
— Но вам она нравится хоть немного? — спросил Арман. — Любовь в браке — это для мещан, и все же нужно уметь уживаться с супругой.  
— О, мы отлично проводим время с тех пор, как она вернулась. Что-то, а веселиться она умеет, не только брать города в одиночку. Но и утешила меня, когда я был расстроен из-за герцогини де Роклор.  
— А что с герцогиней? — Арман в своей глуши совсем отстал от придворных новостей.  
— О, она погибла, погибла!..   
И Месье дрожащим голосом принялся рассказывать историю несчастной женщины, которую преследовал своими домогательствами негодный маркиз де Вард. Кончилось это тем, что муж запер ее в имении, чуть ли не в подвале, и она вскоре скончалась от горя.  
Вот как было его не утешить, по примеру его кузины и невесты? Что, Арман хуже этой дамы, разве он бессердечнее? Пришлось убрать остатки завтрака, обнять Месье и, например, стряхнуть крошки с его лица. Тот схватил его руку и прижал к щеке, безумно трогательный.  
После Месье стал жаловаться на Варда, и на этот раз, скорее всего, не без оснований. Ибо маркиз был не юный балбес вроде Виллеруа или Вивонна, а человек опытный и расчетливый.  
— Луи от него без ума, везде его с собой таскает, как будто Вард его отец. Мало ему кардинала? Что за удовольствие — слушать старых хрычей! А теперь еще и моя судьба зависит от слова какого-то шлюхиного сына. Вы ведь знаете, что мать Варда была любовницей моего деда?  
— Да не станет кардинал его слушать. — И Арман поцеловал Месье в висок, убрав черные кудряшки.  
— А вдруг станет?  
— Нет. И потом, маркиз не так уж плох, я с ним знаком, он славный малый, а женщины ему сами проходу не дают.  
— Ну вот, и вы туда же, — насупился Месье, отодвигаясь. — Никого нет на моей стороне.  
— Я на вашей, на вашей. Идите же сюда, поближе. — Арман привлек его обратно в свои объятия, даже еще теснее, чем раньше. — И не вздумайте плакать, а то у вас нос покраснеет. — Теперь он чмокнул Месье в его основательный бурбонский нос.  
— Я правда могу на вас положиться? — шептал Месье ему в самое ухо. — Моя ладонь — на вашем сердце, поклянитесь, что никогда меня не предадите.  
— Клянусь, — охотно ответил Арман, а уж клятву сам Бог велел скрепить поцелуем в губы — долгим, вдумчивым, настоящим.  
Первым его прервал Месье, чуть отстранился, опять поправил волосы Армана. Его пальцы замерли, запутавшись в каштановых прядях.  
— Когда я женюсь, у меня будет собственный двор. Вы пойдете служить мне?  
Арман смутился. Ничего приятного он ответить не мог.  
— Я — военный, а не придворный, и потом, я же говорил вам, что не хочу следовать по стопам отца.  
— Да-да, я помню, — с дивным смирением кивнул Месье. — Я понимаю.  
Что, естественно, тоже потребовало физического поощрения, на которое Месье вдруг ответил весьма порывисто. Арман ощутил его прикосновения на своей обнаженной шее и груди — прохладные, легкие, но уверенные. В этот миг стало ясно, как много слоев ткани разделяет их тела, и это было совершенно невыносимо.  
Пуговицы весты подались запросто, а сорочку Месье вздернул сам, после чего вновь подставил Арману свои губы. Тот словно зарылся ладонями в шелк, лаская его везде, где мог дотянуться. Несколько минут ничего не существовало, кроме этих ощущений и жаркого шепота: «Еще, еще, еще». Пока Арман не осознал, что держит в руке очаровательный розоватый член Месье — он сам не помнил, как до него добрался.  
Он приподнялся на локте, чтобы окинуть взглядом распростертое перед ним тело, и это зрелище заставило его тихо сказать: «Ох». В расшнурованной, распахнутой и задранной одежде, с красными следами на коже, Месье бессильно откинул голову на подушки и шумно дышал через рот. Глаза его совсем затуманились, он не мог даже шептать и только смотрел на Армана так, что у него все содрогалось внутри.  
Он осторожно двинул рукой вверх и вниз по стволу, и Месье издал сдавленный стон. Через минуту стоны стали громче, а затем Месье словно подбросило вверх. Он оперся на локти и вновь потянулся к губам Армана. У того от страсти сводило мышцы, спирало дыхание, до умопомрачения хотелось большего, но Арман лишь целовал его и целовал, энергично работая рукой.  
Кончив, Месье упал на подушки, казалось, без сознания, и Арман взял его безвольную ладонь, положил на свой член, обхватил сверху и таким образом очень быстро довел себя до того же экстаза. Вытянувшись рядом, он долго наблюдал за тем, как вздымается грудь Месье, едва прикрытая тонкой тканью сорочки. Как всегда, захотелось пить, и хоть шевелиться было лень, слуг все же звать не стоило, если они вообще явились. Арман встал, налил себе, затем наполнил кубок Месье, предусмотрительно прихваченный им в дорогу.  
— Месье, желаете вина?  
Арман обернулся и увидел, что тот уже сидит на кровати, в кое-как расправленной одежде, и смотрит на него своими огромными глазами.  
— Месье? — Он почуял неладное за миг до того, как разразилась гроза.  
— Как вы могли? — очень проникновенно спросил Месье. — Как вы только себе позволили?  
— О нет, — сказал Арман, поставил кубок на подоконник и сел на табурет, отхлебывая из своего бокала. Ему не хотелось верить в то, что он слышал. — Что я сделал плохого, по-вашему? Интересно будет узнать.  
— Вы мне обещали, — заявил Месье, надменно тряхнув кудрями. — Тогда, в беседке. Обещали, что не станете требовать от меня…  
— Помилуйте, да кто же от вас требовал? — возмутился Арман. — Я обещал, что буду тем, кем угодно вашему высочеству, и сдается мне, сейчас высочеству было угодно, чтобы я ему подрочил.  
— Скотина, — сказал Месье, соскочил с кровати и принялся лихорадочно одеваться.  
— В какую игру вы со мной играете? — устало произнес Арман, догадываясь, что этот вопрос несколько запоздал.  
— Это я с вами играю? — ахнул Месье. — Это вы воспользовались мной, моим доверием, чтобы удовлетворить свои низменные…  
— Удовлетворяли тут в основном вас, насколько я помню, — вставил Арман. — Вы обо мне не побеспокоились.  
— О, зачем я только приехал, — злобно пробормотал Месье, наматывая платок на шею. — Вы — хуже всех, вы — самый жестокий человек.  
— Да, наверное, напрасно вы сюда явились, — кивнул Арман, в котором лениво ворочалась злость.   
Он спохватился, что надо бы тоже встать, раз его высочество на ногах, но решил, что соблюдение этикета в данных обстоятельствах — не главная его забота.  
— Черт бы вас побрал, до чего вы гадкий. — Месье принялся застегиваться, но пуговицы никак не хотели попадать в петли. — Да помогите же мне!  
Арман уже хотел пренебречь и этой обязанностью, однако это было бы совсем беспардонно, да и просто глупо. Под его руками Месье заметно притих, больше не метал громы и молнии, только шмыгал носом и командовал: «Вот здесь расправьте. Это нужно затянуть. Благодарю. Нет-нет, не так туго!» Наконец, застегивать и зашнуровывать уже было нечего, но Арман так и стоял, не убирая рук с плеч Месье. Тот тоже не шевелился, потупившись.  
«Он просто испугался, — вдруг понял Арман. — Он не играет, он боится. Как будто я сам не испытывал этого страха».  
— Неужели вам все показалось ужасным? — уже почти ласково спросил он.  
— Не важно, — пробормотал Месье, по-прежнему глядя вниз, но на его щеках расцвел красноречивый румянец.  
— О нет, это важнее всего. То, что вы чувствовали. Не так много мужества требуется, чтобы быть собой, верно?  
Месье сделал неопределенный жест, продолжая молча сопеть. Арман был уверен, что он уже сожалеет о своей выходке.  
— Почему бы вам не посмотреть на меня и не улыбнуться?  
Он просунул палец в один из черных локонов Месье, как-то особенно туго завитых сегодня, потянул и отпустил. Другая рука сама собой легла на его шею, открытую из-за небрежно повязанного платка.  
И Месье поднял голову, и губы его растянулись в усмешке, но совсем не в такой, какую ожидал увидеть Арман.  
— Вы не можете меня не лапать, даже после того, как я сказал, что мне это неприятно. — И он с силой толкнул его в грудь. — Животное.  
После чего подхватил свой плащ, завернулся в него невероятно элегантным жестом и ушел, оставив остолбеневшего Армана в одиночестве.


	5. Chapter 5

Отец, как и ожидалось, принял его с распростертыми объятиями, в Отеле Грамон был устроен небольшой прием «для своих», на который явилось человек сто, и до утра особняк полнился огнями и музыкой.  
И само собой подразумевалось, что граф де Гиш больше не будет делать глупостей, наконец остепенится, ибо на кону стояли серьезные ставки. Следующая летняя кампания во Фландрии, вероятно, будет решающей, и герцог де Грамон уже заручился обещанием кардинала, что для нее Арман получит собственный полк — вопреки всем правилам, невероятно рано. Такие исключения делались лишь для особ королевской крови, например для принца Конде, и взамен у Мазарини имелось одна только маленькая просьба: чтобы граф де Гиш более не расстраивал королеву-мать, никоим образом.  
Здесь Арман мог успокоить отца — чувствам королевы Анны ничто не угрожало. Урок пошел впрок: он разом покончит со всем своим безумием, кроме разве что Маникана. Все-таки до сих пор от него особого вреда не бывало, главное, самому держать себя в руках.  
Впрочем, как выяснилось, и с мадам д'Олонн порывать сейчас нет никакого резона. Она недавно вздумала заманить в свои сети Марсийяка, и если Арман перестанет к ней захаживать, все решат, что он спасовал перед этим увальнем: вот уж нет. Не нужен ему такой удар по репутации, завоеванной потом и кровью.  
А о Месье он забудет. При встрече станет общаться с ним как с незнакомцем, как с пустым местом, нет — как с тем, чем он на самом деле является.  
Случай представился вскоре в саду Тюильри, куда знатная молодежь выбиралась на светские прогулки после того, как вышел из моды Кур-ла-Рен. Арман еще до того нанес все визиты, которых хотел от него отец, и даже больше, а заодно и приглядел себе даму, за которой счел нужным приволокнуться. В первую очередь потому, что она вряд ли ответит на его ухаживания, и он сможет развлечься куртуазным флиртом без всяких последствий. Видит Бог, ему это не помешает.  
А посему Арман посещал всевозможные сборища — и ради нее, графини де Шале, и ради того, чтобы показать всем: он бодр, здоров и радуется жизни. Показать всем, да, именно всем.  
В этому саду частенько прогуливался и герцог Анжуйский, поскольку жил в замке Тюильри, а еще обожал находиться в центре внимания. Для того он выбирал время, когда на дорожках сада наверняка не появятся ни Мазарини, ни его царственный брат, а иначе говоря, он торчал там всегда, когда не знал, куда себя девать. Их встреча с Арманом была неизбежной, и, судя по всему, к ней хорошо подготовились оба.  
Красота Месье расцвела еще пышнее, он весь сиял — в основном, бриллиантами, а еще теми самыми изумрудами, которые он в конце концов выпросил у кардинала. Неизменная свита следовала за ним, кроме разве что Луи д'Арманьяка, который теперь неотлучно состоял при короле. И придворная молодежь, подобно стайке ярких бабочек слеталась к этому благоухающему цветку: вокруг него всегда царили смех и оживление.  
Арман не обращал внимания на этот шум, стоя на боковой аллее и беседуя с дальним родственником из Гаскони, недавно прибывшим ко двору. Тот вскоре начал недоуменно поглядывать в ту сторону, а потом на Армана — отчего это граф не спешит ко всеобщему веселью? Арман оставался непоколебим, а родственник еще плохо разбирался в столичных обычаях и во всем подражал ему.  
И вот на аллее появилась пестрая процессия, с зонтиками, тростями, веерами, пышными перьями, — все свежие, юные лица. И впереди вышагивал, мерцая и переливаясь, Единственный Брат Короля.  
Арман, как и положено, встал у края дорожки, а когда Месье с ним поравнялся, отвесил самый почтительный поклон из своего арсенала. Месье остановился возле него и, как ни в чем не бывало, любезно спросил:  
— Как прошла ваша поездка в Перрон, граф?  
В его прищуренных глазах таилось лукавство, намек на известную им одним тайну, причем не постыдную или печальную, а весьма приятную и требующую продолжения. Но Арман не попался на крючок.  
— Отвратительно, ваше высочество! — гаркнул он и уставился в небо с таким видом, будто не мог дождаться, когда это докучливое существо уберется отсюда и он вернется к увлекательной беседе со своим родственником.  
Месье чуть вздрогнул, опустил глаза в своем грациозном замешательстве. Из толпы на Армана уже метали осуждающие взгляды. Он знал, о чем думают эти люди. «Вошел в милость к кардиналу, и теперь сам черт ему не брат! Бедняжка Месье, все-то им пренебрегают». Недавно Арман и сам думал так же.  
Вздохнув, Месье двинулся дальше, и вот уже снова зазвенел серебряный колокольчик его голоса: «Принц Конти хвастается в письмах, что нашел каких-то изумительных комедиантов у себя в Лангедоке, надо бы пригласить их к нам…» «Ты сам комедиант еще тот», — тихо, но крайне злорадно произнес Арман, не обращая внимания на родственника, уставившегося на него в немом ужасе.  
Удовольствие, которое Арман испытал при этом столкновении, повторилось еще не раз. На святках жизнь била ключом, празднества следовали одно за другим, и Месье их сроду не пропускал, да и Арман в этом сезоне тоже.  
И везде он ловил на себе взор этих вишнево-карих глаз, поначалу полный досады, затем — нарочито-надменный, и наконец растерянный. «Мой сын в последнее время сам не свой», — стала жаловаться королева Анна, хмуро поглядывая на Армана, но предъявить ему было нечего: он действительно и близко не подходил к Месье.  
Тот больше не пытался с ним заговаривать, а увидев Армана даже в огромных дворцовых залах, заметно притихал и в целом выглядел бледно. И Арман ловил себя на том, что с наслаждением наблюдает за его муками; вот как бы только заставить его страдать посильнее?  
Однажды на карнавале некая дама сунула ему в руки письмо и скрылась, но даже не распечатывая, Арман знал, от кого оно, — подсказал аромат сирени и жасмина. Письмо тут же отправилось в камин, а на ближайшем балу Арман получил целый час неподдельного блаженства, когда Месье, почти не скрываясь, ел его глазами, в которых легко читалась мольба: «Ответьте мне, ответьте!»  
Арман не стал отвечать даже жестом.  
Вместо этого он с удвоенной силой возобновил свои ухаживания за графиней де Шале, а поскольку она отличалась тонким умом и в совершенстве владела искусством беседы, ему даже не пришлось притворяться увлеченным. Когда он наконец вспомнил о Месье и поискал его глазами в толпе, то обнаружил, что тот стоит возле колонны и, ясное дело, плачет. По сторонам его облепили сестры Рошешуар и Катрин Виллеруа, увещевая его и одновременно отгоняя любопытных.  
В тот вечер Арман весело напевал, раздеваясь в своей спальне. На следующем светском собрании он постарался повторить свой успех. К тому моменту он уже выбирал из множества приглашений те, которые могли обеспечить ему встречу с Месье, хотя и не вполне отдавал себе в этом отчет.  
В гостиной у Старшей Мадемуазель его проще всего было обнаружить, они и правда стали не разлей вода, и некоторые уже шили наряды к их свадьбе. Старшая Мадемуазель в то время не на шутку увлеклась такой салонной игрой, как словесные портреты. Суть ее заключалась в том, чтобы описывать своих знакомых как можно более изящным слогом, разумеется, льстя им без меры, но так, чтобы выходило похоже. Иногда портреты записывали, однако истинным мастерством считалась устная импровизация.  
В тот день Старшая Мадемуазель начала состязание первой и изобразила своего жениха исключительно в эпитетах превосходной степени. Арман вместе со всеми прочими вынужден был признать, что она ни капли не погрешила против истины. Месье немедленно расцвел и воодушевился настолько, что даже осмелился торжествующе взглянуть на графа де Гиша. Впрочем, радовался он рано.  
Когда дошла очередь до Армана, он выбрал своей моделью мадам де Шале и воистину вложил душу в свою краткую речь о ней. Дама действительно отличалась красотой и добродетелью, перехвалить ее казалось невозможным, но Арман с этим справился, изобразив ее как ангела на земле. К тому моменту, как он закончил, у Месье заметно испортилось настроение и даже снова влажно поблескивали глаза. Но он получил только то, чего заслуживал.  
Вместе с моральным удовлетворением пришел и аппетит, и Арман отошел к столам, на которых были расставлены блюда с закусками. Каково же было его удивление, когда Месье бочком просеменил к нему и принялся вяло ковырять двузубой вилкой пирожное.  
Арман молча и с удовольствием жевал.  
— Вы же знаете, — пролепетал наконец Месье, — кардинал купил мне имение в Сен-Клу.  
Ответа не последовало.  
— Место необычайно красивое, и хотя предстоит… — голос его дрогнул, — предстоит большая стройка… — Он судорожно вздохнул. — Я видел проект, и он интересный.  
По-прежнему не реагируя, Арман запихнул в рот еще горсть печенья.  
— Интересный проект, — совсем тихо произнес Месье, повернулся и убежал, под крылышко к своей невесте, точнее, под ее могучее крыло.  
«Что я делаю? — вдруг спросил себя Арман. — Зачем издеваюсь над мальчишкой? Неужели у меня такое огромное и хрупкое самолюбие, что я не могу простить ему такую мелочь? Он пробует коготки, меня же сразу об этом предупредили. Я просто помешан на себе».  
Но он был не уверен, что сможет остановиться, даже если захочет.


	6. Chapter 6

Апофеоз сей трагедии пришелся на маскарад в городской ратуше, причем вопреки воле Армана. Он и правда пытался осадить себя, отвлечься, занять себя чем-то другим. Для того и пошел на этот бал, считавшийся развлечением для простонародья, меньше всего ожидая встретить тут Месье. Для того и взял с собой Маникана. И для того же они оба так надрались.  
Присутствующие здесь мещанки и лавочницы мигом распознали в них благородных кавалеров, несмотря на их довольно потрепанные наряды, в последний миг добытые Маниканом чуть ли не у старьевщика, и принялись роиться вокруг, словно мухи.  
Маникан давно уже пытался убедить его в том, что, если хочешь понравиться этим особам, нужно щипать их за грудь и за задницу, иначе они решат, что ты не заинтересован в знакомстве и могут обидеться. Но Арману в это как-то не верилось, и, поймав какую-нибудь увешанную сусальным золотом фею или цыганку, он всего лишь старался закрутить ее в бешеном па или подбросить повыше. И вот, в самом разгаре этих невинных удовольствий, по залу прошло волнение, все взоры обратились к дверям, и туда же машинально посмотрел Арман.  
В дверях стоял Месье под руку со своей невестой, безошибочно узнаваемый, потому что второго такого, как он, не существовало на земле. Костюмы у них были еще хуже: Месье и Старшая Мадемуазель, судя по всему, просто-напросто завернулись в какие-то лежалые занавески на манер туник и подпоясались шарфами. В прорезях дешевеньких масок одинаково блестели их глаза, полные восторга и предвкушения. Они явно радовались всему, что видели. И этому следовало немедленно положить конец.  
Смутно помнилось, что Маникан пытался его удержать, а может, наоборот подбадривал. В любом случае, Маникан тут ни при чем. Рассекая толпу, Арман двинулся прямо к этой беззаботно танцующей паре, и, увидев его и тоже мгновенно узнав, прочитав то, что было написано на него лице, Месье шарахнулся назад с неподдельным испугом.  
Но было уже поздно. В этой простонародной пляске не соблюдалось никакого порядка, и Арман подхватил Месье и закружил по залу, как одну из цветочниц или лоточниц до того, крутя, теребя и жестко толкая, словно в руках у него была кукла из тряпок, а не живая плоть. Нежная, горячая плоть.  
Со стороны их танец, наверное, выглядел пугающей пародией, и Месье, несомненно, было больно, и узнал его явно не только Арман. «Остановись, остановись», — нашептывал внутренний голос, но как же перестать, если вот он, Месье, безропотный и покорный, давится слезами, но терпит, словно просит: «Накажите меня, как угодно, только простите, умоляю, простите…»  
И лишь заметив краем глаза, что к ним устремилась Старшая Мадемуазель, раздвигая народ своими мощными плечами, Арман наконец стряхнул с себя наваждение — да только крайне неудачным образом. Ему было физически тяжело выпустить Месье из рук, и он оттолкнул его от себя. А тот не удержал равновесие и упал — прямо под ноги подоспевшей невесте.

Наутро самым ужасным оказался укоризненный взгляд отца. Еще хуже, чем осознание того, что он вовсе не забыл Месье и не смотрит на него как на пустое место, что он пляшет под ту же дудку: сегодня как никогда это сравнение казалось уместным. Он в ловушке. Ему конец.  
Впрочем, величайший в его биографии скандал чудом удалось замять. Во многом помогло благоразумие Старшей Мадемуазель. Она не только не помчалась докладывать о происшествии королеве-матери (нашлись и без нее доносчики), но напротив, постаралась успокоить свою тетку, всячески преуменьшая содеянное Арманом. Мол, он всего лишь не вовремя выпустил из рук его высочество, потому тот и упал. Да, увы, их танец отличался вопиющей вульгарностью, если не сказать хуже, но уж таковы они, развлечения простолюдинов. В таком случае, винить нужно в первую очередь ее — за то, что привела туда Месье.  
Арман понимал, что двигала ею не большая любовь к нему лично. Она все еще собиралась замуж за Месье и сознавала, что скандалы с подобным душком никому не сделают чести, и ей в том числе. Со свойственной ей энергией она постаралась донести свою мысль до королевы Анны, и, похоже, это сыграло свою роль, но главной оказалась тактика, избранная Месье.  
Он категорически заявил, что граф де Гиш его на карнавале не узнал, ведь если бы узнал, то обращался бы с ним совсем, совсем иначе. При этом он жеманно хихикнул и покраснел, всячески намекая на то, каким именно образом обращался с ним граф де Гиш, когда им еще позволяли видеться. Его речь заставила королеву-мать заскрипеть зубами, но убедила своей логичностью. А тут еще вмешался кардинал, который уже положил в карман скромное вознаграждение герцога де Грамона за обещанный полк и возвращать его не собирался.  
Да, по-видимому, граф де Гиш внезапно узнал его высочество во время танца и от неожиданности выпустил из рук, что и привело к прискорбному инциденту. Ведь граф отлично помнит запрет королевы на неподобающее общение с его высочеством, каковой запрет, нужно заметить, он до сего момента соблюдал безукоризненно. Случившееся — лишь досадное недоразумение, от которого будет тем больше вреда, чем больше значения ему придавать.  
Тем не менее наедине Мазарини заявил герцогу де Грамону, что делает его сыну последнее, окончательное предупреждение. И если еще раз граф оскорбит Месье, да еще и в присутствии высокородных особ, таких как Старшая Мадемуазель или прочие, то он будет служить всю фландрскую кампанию простым солдатом. А герцог де Грамон передал его слова Арману.  
К ним герцог ничего не добавил, лишь смотрел на сына с печалью, как будто все понимал, но ничего не мог ему посоветовать. Впрочем, Арман и не просил его советов с детских лет. И с тех же лет он помнил правило своего кумира принца Конде: «Будь честен с собой и поступай по совести, тогда не будешь ни о чем жалеть».  
Меж тем слухи о происшествии на маскараде все же ширились, хотя передавали их лишь шепотом и никогда письменно. Многие осуждали графа де Гиша, но нашлись и такие, кто восхищался им безмерно: это-то и было особенно унизительно.  
Например, Виллеруа с Вивонном, одобрительно хлопая его по плечу, все подливали и подливали ему и поднимали тосты в излюбленном кабачке мушкетеров.  
— Наконец кто-то это сделал, давно было пора.  
— Наконец вы поняли, чего он заслуживает.  
К счастью, тут не присутствовал Филипп Манчини, с его утонченным цинизмом, а то бы он выразился еще откровеннее. Манчини давно не было видно: возможно, его отвращение ко всему французскому победило любовь ко французским же деньгам, и он уехал в края Вергилия и Овидия. Но и этой парочки Арману вполне хватило, чтобы испытать глубокое отвращение к себе: если он сделал то, что им понравилось, он однозначно поступил плохо.  
Выход был только один.  
Он уже принес формальные извинения Месье, в присутствии королевы, Людовика, Мазарини и Старшей Мадемуазель. Его высочество во время всей этой тягостной церемонии сидел с таким видом, будто его пытают. Но теперь Арман окончательно понял, что должен извиниться перед ним лично. Только так он выпутается из ловушки, в которую сам себя загнал.  
И он написал Месье письмо, очень теплое и дружеское, позволил себе одну из их старых шуток, чтобы напомнить о былых временах. И добавил, что им необходимо увидеться как можно скорее.  
Отправив послание, он стал ждать визита мадам Шуази, но явилась другая дама — не кто иная, как Катрин, сестра Виллеруа и невеста Луи д'Арманьяка.  
Она прицепилась к нему на прогулке в саду Тюильри, несла какую-то околесицу, и Арман долго не мог понять, чего она от него хочет. И лишь когда они очутились на некотором отдалении от праздношатающихся, Катрин выпалила, что Месье дал ей некоторое поручение.  
До деловой хватки мадам Шуази ей еще было далеко. Может быть, через несколько лет Катрин и сравняется с ней в искусстве сводничества, но пока эта барышня оставалась юной, неопытной и крайне невразумительной. Кое-как Арман понял, что ему нужно завтра к трем часам явиться в апартаменты Главного Конюшего, которые сейчас занимал ее жених, подняться на второй этаж, в нежилые комнаты, и пройти в самую дальнюю из них по анфиладе. Луи д'Арманьяка не будет дома, никого вообще, кроме доверенных слуг. Тем будет велено крепко держать оборону, не пускать на верхний этаж ни одну живую душу, а в крайнем случае поднять очень громкий шум.  
Арман сам догадался, что апартаменты Главного Конюшего, расположенные во флигеле Тюильри, скорее всего, сообщаются с замком каким-нибудь относительно тайным ходом (а то и не одним), по которому и пройдет Месье. Во всем этом основательном замысле чувствовался сумрачный лотарингский гений, хотя его выразителем Луи д'Арманьяка никто бы не назвал.  
Внезапно выяснилось, что у Катрин в этом деле есть свой интерес. Снова спотыкаясь через каждое слово, она спросила, правда ли, что он близко знаком с неким маркизом де Вардом, а если да, то не возьмется ли он передать ему письмо от «одной ее подруги».  
— Как! — воскликнул Арман, сразу распознав, что таится за этими обиняками. — И вы туда же? О, прошу вас, хоть маркиз и мой друг, но не стоит вам идти по этой дорожке. Вы себя погубите.  
Катрин мгновенно ощетинилась:  
— Кто бы говорил!  
Получать подобные отповеди от юных девиц Арману еще не приходилось. Он утешал себя лишь тем, что скоро все наконец наладится, теперь-то уж по-настоящему и навсегда.


	7. Chapter 7

Дальняя комната нежилого крыла в апартаментах Господина Главного некогда служила малой гостиной членам его семьи. В ней еще сохранилась старинная мебель, которую едва можно было разглядеть в тусклом свете, пробивающемся из-за запертых ставень. Но даже если бы здесь горели тысячи свечей, Арман не стал бы рассматривать запыленные массивные шкафы и комоды, потому что в центре комнаты на кушетке уже сидел Месье.  
— Пожалуйте сюда. — Месье, наверное, хотел произнести это повелительным тоном, указав на кресло перед собой, но его голос казался хрупким и ломким. И так же выглядела в дневных сумерках его одетая в темное фигура на слишком широком для него сиденье.  
И Арман понял, что если заговорит, то его голос тоже сломается, выдаст его. Он молча присел в кресло и взял ладонь Месье в свои. Так они и сидели какое-то время, склонившись головами друг к другу.   
Арман ждал от него слез, и они пролились, капая на их переплетенные пальцы.   
— Я очень виноват перед вами, Месье, — хрипло прошептал он.  
— Нет, нет, это я виноват, — торопливо заговорил принц. — Я так люблю вас, Арман, что мне делать, скажите? Я не могу без вас жить, дышать. Мне страшно.  
— Мне тоже, — кивнул он. — Давайте бояться вместе.  
Он пересел на кушетку, чтобы обнять Месье, и тот склонил голову к его груди, как будто хотел спрятаться в его объятиях от всего мира и от самого себя. Арман перебирал его волосы, касался их губами, слушал его прерывистое дыхание.  
— Месье, вы так хороши, вы знаете, до чего вы прекрасны? — наконец сказал он. — Конечно же, знаете. Вы победили. Вы завоевали меня, добились своего. Давайте больше не будем сражаться. Я сделаю для вас все, что угодно, приказывайте, я у ваших ног.  
Месье вскинулся, прищурившись, уставился в его лицо, словно пытался понять, насколько он искренен. Но еще никогда Арман не был так честен, ни с собой, ни с другими. И Месье выдохнул:  
— Возьмите меня. Здесь, сейчас. Я этого хочу, я всегда хотел.  
Арман сглотнул ком в горле и ответил ему таким же тяжелым внимательным взглядом.  
— Будет больно.  
— Я знаю.  
— Здесь неудобно, у меня с собой нет… того, что нужно. А без этого может и не получиться.  
— У меня есть. — Месье достал из кармана стеклянный флакончик. — Я знал, зачем сюда шел.  
И снова он был таким трогательным в своей отчаянной решимости, что у Армана самого слегка защипало в глазах. Он раздевал своего принца неспешно, тщательно оглаживая обнажавшееся тело, и прежде чем он добрался до кюлотов, Месье уже весь дрожал и постанывал. Он послушно выгибался, подставляясь губам и рукам, а глаза его стали совсем пьяными. Арман и сам уже хрипло дышал, но из последних сил себя сдерживал; когда становилось совсем невмоготу, зарывался лицом в его волосы, прижимался щекой к его груди, пережидая волну лютой, животной похоти.   
Если бы он ей поддался, то уже искусал бы эти темные соски до крови, швырнул бы его на живот и трахал бы и трахал, пока не потемнеет в глазах. Но он-то не животное. Он будет любить это тело.  
Поэтому он развернул Месье лицом к себе, чтобы смотреть в его изумленные глаза, осторожно развел его колени и вошел так медленно, как только мог, скрипя зубами и давя стон. Месье не вскрикнул, лишь шумно втянул в себя воздух и запрокинул голову назад. От горячей тесноты у него внутри Арман едва не задохнулся, ощущения были такими острыми, что он не знал, как долго это выдержит. Он зажмурился, но в воздухе поплыл этот сводящий с ума, дразнящий шепот: «Да, милый. Еще, еще, еще. Пожалуйста, еще».  
Арман хотел только одного — остаться в этой комнате навсегда.


	8. Chapter 8

Февраль и март — самые гнилые месяцы в Париже, когда по городу гуляет лихорадка, с Сены несет зловредными испарениями, и чаще, чем в другие месяцы, из нее вылавливают трупы отчаявшихся. Прежде Арман спасался в это безвременье всяким дебоширством, но сейчас его словно окутывала хрупкая стеклянная аура покоя и счастья, за которой он едва различал происходящее. Даже крик мокрых ворон в свинцово-сером небе, ранее навевавший мысли о какой-нибудь славной дуэли, с которой не стоит возвращаться, теперь казался ему благозвучным.  
Сад Тюильри опустел, немного находилось желающих гулять в нем в такую погоду, но одним из них был граф де Гиш, потому что отсюда он мог видеть и дворец, и его флигель, и даже окно на втором этаже, наглухо закрытое ставнями.  
Он был безоговорочно счастлив, несмотря на то, что чаще видел это окно снаружи, чем изнутри. Их встречи с Месье случались довольно редко, и ради них принц порой проявлял просто дьявольскую хитрость и осторожность, поразительные в его годы. С ними можно было сравнить лишь его изощренность в постели и то, как быстро он постигал искусство любви. «Нам всем пришлось рано повзрослеть из-за Фронды, а ему особенно», — жалел его Арман.   
Но он был благодарен за каждый миг, проведенный наедине с Месье, потому что еще никогда ему не отдавались столь искренне и честно: без жеманства, без кокетства, без фальшивого раскаяния и меркантильного интереса. Без похабщины, пьянства и пошлости; без нарочитой грубости и животного безразличия. В какие бы игры ни играл Месье раньше, он их отбросил прочь.  
Арман словно пил из самого чистого источника наслаждения, после которого любая вода казалась мутной. Естественно, он напрочь забыл про мадам д'Олонн. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы припомнить, кто она такая, когда он увидел ее имя в письме. Почту он теперь разбирал, только когда она превращалась в гору на предназначенном для нее столике, причем вот-вот грозящую обрушиться. Так что на письме оказалась весьма давняя дата, и Арман решил, что не стоит на него отвечать.  
Мог бы и догадаться, что эта дама его так просто не оставит. Письма следовали одно за другим, а видя, что это не помогает, она стала засылать к нему парламентеров — сначала Маникана, а потом и его собственного дядюшку Филибера. Арман не винил ее за настойчивость: согласно его кодексу чести, если ты хочешь порвать с женщиной, то следует делать это лично, раз и навсегда. Как поступил в свое время принц Конде с Мартой де Вижан, хотя, конечно, сравнивать Марту и мадам д'Олонн вообще ни в каком контексте не стоит.  
Отправляясь к мадам д'Олонн, Арман прихватил с собой и приличную компенсацию в виде изящных парных браслетов-змеек с глазами-бриллиантами, но это его не спасло. Оскорбленная любовница швырнула в него футляр, метя в голову, и он едва увернулся (футляр, кстати говоря, так и остался лежать у стены). Потом она принялась голосить так, что сбежались слуги, а потом и соседи — когда Арман ретировался из ее дома. Впрочем, им такие происшествия были не в новинку: поговаривали, что особняки и квартиры в этом квартале стоят дороже обычного именно из-за подобных бесплатных зрелищ, которые она регулярно устраивала.   
На этот раз она кричала, что ее не бросают, бросает всегда она, и да, это она его выгнала, потому что он — неполноценный мужчина, и он еще об этом пожалеет. В ее ламентациях не прослеживалось особой логики, но кто ждет рассудительности от разъяренной женщины? Чего от нее стоит ждать, так это подлостей, и они не замедлили.  
Мадам д'Олонн всегда отличалась общительностью, и хотя ее сейчас уже почти нигде не принимали, ей хватило связей, чтобы ославить Армана импотентом на весь Париж, а к этому добавить, что его слабость с женщинами проистекает из силы его пристрастия к мужчинам. Имя Маникана занимало центральное место в этом устном памфлете, но, к счастью, мадам д'Олонн ничего не знала о Месье, а если бы знала, то не осмелилась бы упомянуть.  
А посему Арман отнесся к буйству этой фурии со стоическим равнодушием, удивившим даже его самого. Возможно, он научился этому философскому спокойствию у Маникана, которого вообще мало что задевало в этом мире, пока его карман был полон денег, а бутылки на столе — вином. Да, Армана встречали шутками и прибаутками в «Сосновой шишке» и прочих увеселительных заведениях квартала Марэ, а королева-мать снова хмурилась на него при встрече. Ну и пусть хмурится: главного условия он не нарушил, а значит, нет никаких причин отлучать его от обещанного полка. Более того, даже хорошо, что сплетни приняли именно такой оборот, уведя общественное мнение по ложному следу.  
Это он и пытался втолковать Месье, но тот упрямо не соглашался. Мягко говоря. Месье дулся. Месье опять плакал, хотя и тайком.  
Первое, что заметил Арман при очередной долгожданной встрече, — это покрасневшие веки Месье и такой же кончик носа. Кроме того, на этот раз он не набросился на Армана с порога, дабы покрыть поцелуями все, до чего мог дотянуться. Сначала Арман решил, что Месье тоже болен, как и почти весь двор, сотрясавшийся от лихорадки, но когда тот стал уворачиваться от ласк, а на наводящие вопросы отвечать: «Ах, ничего. Оставьте», — Арман догадался, что дело нечисто.  
Драгоценные полчаса ушли на то, чтобы его растормошить и умаслить, и наконец он признался:  
— Все болтают и болтают о вас. Даже при дамах уже позволяют себе намеки. Я вынужден слушать их остроты целыми днями, это невыносимо.  
Месье, как всегда, преувеличивал, однако убеждать его в этом было не только бесполезно, но и опасно, что Арман уже понял на опыте. Вместо этого он привел свои резоны — напрасно, Месье только ежился, фыркал и поглядывал из-под челки даже как-то злобновато.  
— Значит, вам нравится, когда о вас такое говорят, — наконец проронил он. Тон его не сулил ничего хорошего.  
— Помилуйте, кому же понравится обвинение в половом бессилии? Но подобные вещи лучше всего игнорировать. И надеяться, что твои поступки будут говорить сами за себя. Не так ли, Месье? — Ухмыльнувшись, он потянулся к осиной талии его высочества, но тот резко отодвинулся на кушетке.  
— Игнорировать? Может, вы еще станете ими гордиться? Связью с Маниканом, например?  
— Гордиться — нет, но и стыдиться тоже не стану, — продолжал гнуть свое Арман, мельком подумав, что втолковать ему что-либо не легче, чем мадам д'Олонн, когда она в гневе. — Мы с вами обсуждали не раз, что быть собой…  
— Не хочу опять слушать это ваше резонерство! — взвился Месье. — Обманывайте им себя, а меня не выйдет. Если быть вами — это значит якшаться с Маниканом, то я вам не завидую.  
И Арман наконец понял, что принц вовсе не заботится о его репутации и не стесняется ее.  
— Как, вы ревнуете? Меня — к Маникану? — Он даже рассмеялся, хотя ему было совсем не весело, потому что это прекрасное тело было так близко и в то же время недоступно. — Месье, ревность неразумна.  
— Конечно, — продолжал шипеть Месье. — Куда разумнее нарываться на скандалы со шлюхами и путаться со шлюхами же, но мужского пола, на глазах у веселящейся толпы. Надо подать идею Луи, пусть сделает вас воспитателем своих детей, когда они у него появятся. Вы их научите, как есть из двух корыт одновременно.  
— Я не… — Арман был ошеломлен такими обвинениями. А еще не совсем кстати пришло в голову, что к этому корыту его сегодня могут вообще не подпустить, и это опечалило его даже сверх ожидаемого. — Да я не помню, когда и видел-то его в последний раз! На святках, наверное. Месье, поймите, Маникан — он как ветер, как дождь, даже как дух Господень, который веет там, где хочет. Вы же не станете ревновать меня к дождю за то, что тот на меня пролился?  
— Ах! — воскликнул Месье, снова начиная подозрительно шмыгать носом. — Я ревную вас даже к этому галстуку, который целый день обвивает вашу шею, тогда как я…   
— Так снимите его и обвейтесь вместо него, — вкрадчиво прошептал Арман, снова придвигаясь поближе. Еще немного — и он начнет умолять об этом; сей факт беспокоил его даже больше, чем нелепые обиды Месье.  
— Не трогайте меня, пожалуйста. — Месье уперся локтем ему в грудь, отворачиваясь. — У меня нет настроения, вы мне его испортили.  
Следовало бы действительно оставить риторику и резонерство и просто попросить прощения, пусть это несколько унизительно, когда ты ни в чем не виноват, но на этом пути Арман явно продвинулся бы куда дальше. И все же он не мог ничего с собой поделать.  
— Поймите, Месье, — с чувством произнес он, не пытаясь его более обнять, но и не отодвигаясь. — Ревность проистекает из права собственности, а мы на то и мужчины, чтобы быть свободными. Мы никому не принадлежим.  
— О, да вы опасный либертин, — съехидничал Месье. — Моему брату такие речи не понравились бы. Да и мне они не нравятся тоже. Я принадлежу вам душой и телом, а вы… вы носитесь, как ветер, или как вы там выразились, задираете подолы и не только их.  
Эти слова заставили Армана призадуматься. Действительно, Месье был прочнее связан узами происхождения и долга, чем он сам. Они находились не в равном положении, а Арман признавал отношения только на равных. Вот почему (хотя, конечно, не только поэтому) он предпочитал мужчин. Женщины, как бы ни были они умны и образованны, все же оставались рабынями своих семей, и с ними он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он — султан, к которому приводят одалиску. Особенно если они были в него влюблены. Те, кто брал за это деньги, по крайней мере, возмещали ими нанесенный ущерб.  
А что касается Месье, то честнее всего было не позволять себе той свободы, которой он лишен в силу своего ранга. Так что ревность принца, выходит, не так уж нелепа.  
— Я клянусь вам, — сказал в итоге Арман, любуясь его точеным профилем, игрой закатного света на тугих кудрях, — что не стану искать никаких других приключений.  
— Чудесно, — пропел Месье, сосредоточенно вертя на пальце серебряный перстень с загадочным камнем, по-прежнему упираясь локтем в грудь Арману.  
— Если так, быть может, вы поцелуете меня? — Голос казался жалким ему самому.  
— Уже поздно. — Месье кивнул на окно, не поднимая взгляда от своих рук. — Мне скоро нужно будет идти.  
— Не так уж и скоро. Я только хочу убедиться, что вы успокоились и верите мне.  
Еще хуже — лживое оправдание похоти, которое к тому же никого не могло обмануть.  
— Я верю вам. — Месье опустил голову еще ниже, так что его лицо совсем скрылось под шапкой кудрей. А потом из-за этой роскошной завесы донеслось: — А успокоюсь я, когда вы мне пообещаете кое-что.  
— Что угодно! — порывисто воскликнул Арман и, не сдержавшись, подался к Месье, но локти у того были наготове.  
— Пообещаете, что уедете из Парижа, завтра же, ненадолго. Пока не уляжется этот шум. Когда вас тут не станет, о вас прекратят говорить, и вот тогда мне действительно будет легче.  
В эту минуту Арману стоило бы заметить, что Месье уже пытается распоряжаться им, так сказать, на физическом уровне, перемещая в пространстве. Но увы, он думал лишь о том, что Месье хочет отлучить его от своего такого желанного тела, не позволить ему даже смотреть на это окно из сада Тюильри. Одна мысль об этом заставила его содрогнуться.  
— Как, Месье? Теперь вы удаляете меня от двора?  
— Вовсе нет, я не имею такой власти, — затараторил Месье, — я лишь прошу вас уехать, и совсем ненадолго, я скажу, когда вам можно будет вернуться. К тому же мы все равно не сможем видеться здесь какое-то время, потому что этот старый хрен Дюплесси, кажется, что-то заподозрил, а вы же знаете, он шпионит… нет, шпионит — не то слово, он в открытую следит за мной и все докладывает матушке. Слава богу, у него есть привычка спать днем, когда он якобы «работает с документами», а то бы я вовсе трепыхнуться не смел…  
Эта песня могла быть бесконечной. Месье беспрестанно жаловался на маршала Дюплесси, который совсем недавно из первого гувернера сделался его первым мажордомом, но обязанности выполнял фактически те же, разве что больше не порол его высочество. В списке его врагов Дюплесси занимал почетное второе место после де Варда, оставив далеко позади Вивонна с компанией. Арману совершенно не хотелось тратить на него стремительно таявшие минуты их уединения, и он поспешно сказал:  
— Хорошо, Месье, я уеду. Еще не знаю куда, но уеду. Теперь вы удовлетворены? — Ему показалось, что локти Месье начали опускаться.  
— Знаете что? — Он наконец вскинул голову и посмотрел Арману в глаза. — Езжайте куда-нибудь поближе к Шамбору. Двор все-таки переберется туда до лета, пока не вымер весь от лихорадки, того и гляди сам Луи свалится. Согласны? — И он впервые улыбнулся, и за эту улыбку Арман был готов отправится хоть в Польшу, хоть в Россию, хоть в Китай.  
Ибо она обещала, что сегодня ему дадут хоть что-нибудь потрогать. Арман чувствовал, что снова скатился на какое-то дно, как уже не раз бывало с Месье, — то дно, которое даже хуже неназываемого притона, где ему изредка случалось просыпаться. Ибо из притона можно выйти, а из собственного ничтожества не получится. Однако похоть говорила громче.  
— Согласен. — И Арман потянулся к его губам.  
Больше никаких препятствий на этом пути он не встретил.


	9. Chapter 9

Нужно же еще было сообразить, куда именно он отправится и как объяснит это отцу. В Блуа? В резиденцию опального и умирающего Гастона Орлеанского? Нет уж, увольте. А больше никаких знакомых с имениями в долине Луары у него не было. Впрочем, оказалось, что Месье и тут обо всем позаботился.  
Тем же вечером в «Сосновой шишке» к нему подсел Виллеруа и после обмена дежурными шутками о мадам д'Олонн и Маникане внезапно заявил:  
— Мне тут одна птичка напела, что вы можете мне помочь с крайне важным поручением отца.  
Не успел де Гиш удивленно поднять бровь, как Виллеруа принялся пояснять. Итак, двор действительно вскоре тронется в Шамбор, но по пути надобно будет делать остановки, и одной из них станет замок Муленсар на берегу все той же, самой прекрасной во Франции реки. Своей архитектурой Муленсар стремился соперничать с дворцами, коими славилась эта местность: с тем же Шамбором, Шомоном, Монсоро. Тем не менее он был построен всего-то тридцать лет назад богатым откупщиком, дедом Виллеруа, а сейчас принадлежал его отцу, тоже герцогу и маршалу Франции.   
Маршал нечасто навещал это свое владение, поскольку был занят важными государственными делами. Вот и сейчас он никак не мог покинуть Париж, где Парламент должен был одобрить закон, влияющий на всю финансовую систему страны. А посему он был вынужден поручить сыну подготовить Муленсар к визиту их величеств, кардинала и всей их многочисленной свиты.  
Виллеруа-младший был от этого в кромешном ужасе: он вообще-то не мог навести порядок в собственных карманах, а не то что в огромном здании. Он отчаянно пытался завербовать сторонников, но не тут-то было. Луи д'Арманьяк вместе с отцом обеспечивал все кочевье; Кавуа сопровождал его с охраной; Вивонн свалился с той же лихорадкой; Манчини отсутствовал; Марсийяка не отпускал от себя папенька. Все прочие, не связанные с Виллеруа столь тесными узами дружбы, неизменно находили всякие отговорки.  
— Но вы, говорят, неплохо управлялись один в Бидаше, а еще мне намекнули, что если я вас попрошу, вы не откажетесь.  
И Арман не отказался.  
Он в этот момент даже умилился тому, как Месье все ловко устроил: спас Виллеруа, позаботился о том, чтобы двор не спал на соломе, как во времена Фронды (потому что от хозяйственного гения Виллеруа можно было ожидать и этого), сократил их разлуку чуть ли не вполовину, а в придачу сделал их встречу естественной и неизбежной. Если бы Арман просто околачивался возле Шамбора, еще не факт, что его попросили бы внутрь.  
Отец вполне одобрил то, что счел благими намерениями, а на месте выяснилось, что дворец, еще новый и вполне ухоженный, совершенно не требует титанических усилий по приведению его в жилое состояние. Экономы отлично справлялись со своими задачами, и в Виллеруа-младшем тут и не было особой нужды. А иначе его сюда и не послали бы, догадался Арман. В связи с этим открывалась чудесная перспектива провести время в местных, весьма знаменитых охотничьих угодьях, с местными же, не такими прославленными, но вполне компанейскими дворянами.  
Словом, картина складывалась совершенно прекрасная, да только ее творцы не учли одну деталь — Маникана.  
Он и правда веял, где хотел, и еще на Масленицу завеялся к одной баронессе, обитавшей поблизости. Она его кормила, поила и баловала, только денег в руки не давала, боясь, что он сразу же сбежит. Маникан какое-то время блаженствовал в этой Аркадии, а потом заскучал, да так, что в конце концов сбежал и без денег.  
Стоило ему заслышать, как всего-то в четырех лье от родового гнезда баронессы объявились его приятели, как он отправился в путь — пешком, разве что пару раз его подвезли на крестьянской телеге, как ваганта былых времен. Виллеруа ему очень обрадовался, зная, что где он — там веселье, а вот Арман почувствовал себя несколько скованно.  
Ему подумалось, что Маникан — не лучшая для него компания сейчас. Нет, ему было наплевать на сплетни с самого высокого шпиля Муленсара, тем более что к этому времени их наверняка уже вытеснили какие-нибудь новости посвежее — уж на что, а на скандалы Париж всегда был сказочно богат.  
Его волновало мнение только одного человека, и вообще-то, положа руку на сердце, волновало уж слишком. Как-то очень он стал зависим от Месье, а если еще честнее — от его волнующей и податливой плоти, которой всегда было мало и всегда хотелось еще, как пьянице вина. Так что, наверное, не стоит сейчас особенно суетиться из-за этого неожиданного явления. Кроме того, что Арман мог с ним поделать? Выгнать его из чужого дома? Маникан не заслужил такого обращения. Стыдно было видеть искреннюю радость на его лице, в то время как Арман держал такой кукиш в кармане.  
И, постаравшись стряхнуть это настроение, Арман крепко обнял старого друга.  
Ведь и правда с ним было во сто крат веселее, хотя он и не блистал ни остроумием, ни талантами, лишь искренне и от души наслаждался жизнью, так что всем хотелось следовать его примеру.  
Разумеется, Арман собирался сдержать свою клятву верности — иначе какой из него дворянин? Ему это будет нетрудно, а Маникана можно было упрекнуть в чем угодно, только не в навязчивости.  
Однако Арман позабыл о том, что некоторые вещи люди порой делают машинально, осознавая их только задним числом. Особенно часто такое случается под воздействием спиртного или усталости, а когда налицо и то, и другое, человек и вовсе превращается в какой-то механизм наподобие часового.  
В тот день они сперва несколько часов гонялись за оленем по теснинам и буеракам, под холодным дождем, а по пути назад наткнулись на сельскую свадьбу. Маникан в своей обычной манере перекинулся с кем-то парой шуток, и вот уже их зовут к столу, да так радушно, что отказаться невозможно. Правда, Виллеруа начал было чваниться — он, как и все не особенно родовитые господа, очень боялся уронить свое дворянское достоинство. Но в Гаскони, например, с таким норовом можно было дождаться и того, что тебе замок подпалят, поэтому Арман его не поддержал. А после начались пляски, до того зажигательные, что тоже нельзя было не присоединиться. Маникан тем временем повлек какую-то деву на сеновал. Судя по всему, его теория брутального флирта все-таки выдерживала испытание практикой.  
Когда они наконец дотащились домой, то едва стояли на ногах, а по дороге снова успели замерзнуть. Конечно, потребовалось горячительное. Никаких гостей в ближайшее время не ждали: Луи д'Арманьяк исправно слал депеши и в последней докладывал, что двор тронется с места только через три дня.  
А стало быть, ничто им не мешало согреваться хоть до самого утра. Впрочем, надолго их не хватило, усталость взяла свое, и Арман не помнил, как добрался до своей постели.  
Утром его, скорее всего, разбудил шум во дворе, но он этого не осознал и долго лежал, разглядывая муху, ползавшую по балдахину незнакомой расцветки, пытаясь сообразить, на каком свете находится. «Муленсар, ах да, — всплыло в голове. — Отлично, отлично…» Что именно отлично, он понятия не имел, а вскоре все определенно перестало быть таковым.  
Сначала он услышал дробный топот ног по лестнице, затем распахнулась дверь, и в комнату влетел не кто иной, как Месье — весь сияющий счастьем, невероятно изящный в своем дорожном костюме. Судя по всему, он приехал сюда верхом, чего обычно старался избегать.  
Занавески балдахина были распахнуты, и Месье сразу же увидел Армана, вспыхнул еще ярче, рванулся к нему — и вдруг замер.  
Глядя на что-то, лежащее рядом с Арманом.  
Что-то, тихо посапывающее и причмокивающее во сне.  
Что-то — как убедился Арман, покосившись в ту сторону, — совершенно голое, распростершееся на одеяле задницей кверху.  
Разумеется, это мог быть только Маникан. И Арман ничем не поручился бы сейчас за то, что его член не наведывался ночью в эту задницу, или же наоборот. Более того, кое-какие ощущения подсказывали ему, что последнее вероятнее.  
Когда он снова посмотрел на Месье, ему на миг стало страшно — таким было его лицо. Подобного страха он не испытывал даже на поле боя, даже когда его лошадь сломала ногу и придавила его своей тушей, а из-за пригорка доносилась испанская речь. Тогда он знал, чего ждать в самом худшем случае, а сейчас ему казалось, что случиться может все, что угодно.  
Месье развернулся и выбежал прочь, снова топоча по лестнице. Арман медленно сел на постели и схватился за ноющие виски.   
Какого, собственно, черта?

Выяснилось, что Месье вновь отправили проверить, готово ли помещение к приему гостей, — похоже, Виллеруа никто не доверял ни на грош. Несомненно, он с охотой вызвался исполнить данную миссию, рассчитывая встретиться с Арманом и провести с ним пару дней вдали от матушкиных глаз и ее шпионов. И действительно встретился.  
Виллеруа же этот мимолетный визит застал врасплох. Он не успел толком расспросить Месье, который сразу же умчался назад, и теперь вообразил, что весь двор тоже вот-вот явится на порог, отчего впал в состояние суетливого помешательства. Он принялся метаться по замку, проклиная бестолкового Луи д'Арманьяка, на которого нельзя положиться ни в чем, и при этом совершенно не замечал, что у Армана такой вид, будто его ударили по голове прикладом.  
Что заметил и что понял Маникан, сказать было трудно, но он как-то весь стушевался, попросил у Армана денег, у Виллеруа — лошадь и без лишних слов покинул Муленсар.   
Пока хозяин дома бегал по спальням и проверял погреба, Арман вышел в неуютный сад, уселся на мокрую холодную скамейку и долго сидел так, глядя в черную землю вспаханных клумб. Сверху капало, влажный ветер пронизывал насквозь, но по крайней мере освежал.  
Арман не знал, что ему делать. Малодушно хотел сбежать вслед за Маниканом, а лучше поскорее отправиться на такую простую и понятную войну. Но куда же он денется? Отец ожидает его тут увидеть… Ах, да кого он обманывает? Дело не в отце.  
А в Месье. Нежном, милом, наивном Месье, сумевшем сохранить свою душу непорочной. Том Месье, который в пыльном сумраке заброшенной гостиной превращался в дикого зверя, и в такого же зверя превращался Арман, чтобы слиться с ним в исступлении.  
Плохо, что ему невозможно ничего втолковать. Например то, что с мужчинами частенько приключаются подобные казусы — спонтанно и ненамеренно. Раньше Арман их едва замечал. А теперь его ждет мучительное, неподъемное объяснение с Месье: оно возвышалось впереди, как гора, нависало, как черная туча. И избежать этого нельзя, потому что только так можно прорваться к тому, чего Арман хотел до боли в сжатых кулаках, — к обладанию этим нежным отзывчивым телом.  
О, если б как-то получилось пропустить этот этап и сразу перейти к тому, на котором Месье выгибался под ним с глухим протяжным стоном!.. Арман застонал сам и сдавил ладонями виски — голова болела нещадно.   
Он встал, и земля на миг качнулась перед ним. Страшная усталость словно бы давила на плечи. Решено — он ляжет спать, сон прогонит похмелье и ломоту в костях, и тогда, возможно, появится хоть одна связная мысль в голове. Что-то еще, кроме образов обнаженной плоти, содрогающейся под его руками.


	10. Chapter 10

Разумеется, никуда он не делся, несколько дней слонялся по Муленсару, как привидение, так что Виллеруа стал спрашивать, здоров ли он. Депеша от Луи д'Арманьяка пришла в срок, а вслед за ней пожаловал и огромный поезд из десятков карет, повозок и навьюченных мулов, сопровождаемый гвардейцами и путешествующими верхом кавалерами.  
Суета поднялась невероятная, Месье мелькнул в ней и пропал. Арману все были почему-то несказанно рады, даже королева Анна расцеловала его в обе щеки, чего не делала уже лет десять. Похоже, прошлое было забыто: его вместе с отцом пригласили к их величествам на семейный ужин.   
Этой милости он с удовольствием бы избежал из-за неминуемого присутствия за столом Месье. Еще до начала трапезы тот успел пронзить его такими взглядами, что от них даже затошнило. У Армана и без того напрочь пропал аппетит, ясно же, что теперь кусок не полезет в горло.  
Но в голове все мешалось, не получалось сочинить подходящую отговорку, так что в положенное время Арман проследовал с отцом в парадный обеденный зал, где был накрыт стол персон на двадцать. Кардинал отсутствовал — задержался в Париже, чтобы выбить из Парламента нужные ему постановления. Зато зачем-то взяли с собой Генриетту-Марию Английскую с ее тихими сыном и дочерью, еще подростками. Двое старших жили сейчас у сестры в Голландии.  
Армана усадили как раз возле принцессы Генриетты — скорее всего, потому, что более никто не претендовал на эту честь. Девочку с удовольствием третировала вся придворная молодежь, за ее бедность и робость. Даже здесь, в Муленсаре, Арман перед обедом заметил знакомую картину: она стоит в одиночестве возле окна, сутулая и испуганная, а девицы Рошешуар с прелестной Катрин Виллеруа, сгрудившись возле камина, шепчутся и хихикают, поглядывая на нее.  
Ей редко приходилось бывать в обществе своих царствующих родственников. Людовик делал вид, что ее не существует; Месье — тем более; королева Анна время от времени набрасывалась на нее, осыпая ласками, отчего девочка смущалась еще сильнее, а мать постоянно одергивала ее громким шепотом.  
И Арману вдруг стало ее ужасно жаль, как будто ему, а не этим крикливым напыщенным людям она была родственницей, близким человеком. Может быть, в ее лице он жалел себя, ибо напротив, как назло, сидел Месье, удивительно молчаливый, но весь сочащийся яростью. Он, кажется, даже чуть дрожал; мать то и дело трогала его за лоб и спрашивала, как он себя чувствует. Людовик плоско шутил о последствиях верховой езды и на всякие сортирные темы. При каждом прикосновении материнской руки, при каждой остроте брата Месье на миг прикрывал глаза, и у него чуть расширялись ноздри. Так же, как и Арман, он почти ничего не ел.  
Смотреть на него совершенно не хотелось, и Арман обратил все свое внимание на соседку, стараясь быть как можно деликатнее и хоть чем-то облегчить ее участь. К его удивлению и радости, справившись с первым замешательством, принцесса Генриетта отвечала ему весьма мило и даже не без юмора. Ему стало любопытно, и он принялся расспрашивать ее о том о сем. Головная боль, терзавшая его в последние дни, чуть отступила, немного полегчало на душе, и удалось на миг забыть о черных бездонных глазах, сверкающих напротив. Рассказывая о своем путешествии в Муленсар, принцесса даже сумела его рассмешить, и он склонился к ней, как заговорщик, чтобы прошептать ответную остроту.  
В этот миг Месье вскочил, сорвал с пальца серебряный перстень и швырнул его в Армана. После чего выбежал прочь, опрокинув стул.  
Отец тихо вскрикнул на другом конце стола. Виллеруа побежал за его высочеством. Людовик странно хрюкнул, явно скрывая смех. Генриетта-Мария пребывала в недоумении, как и ее дочь. Королева Анна застыла с вилкой в руке.  
А затем бросила ее на тарелку.  
— Господи Боже, Царица Небесная! Да когда же это кончится? — И добавила уже тише: — Граф, идите к себе. Похоже, вам дурно.  
Действительно, Армана отчего-то шатало, пока он брел к своей спальне. Там он сел на кровать и потерял счет времени. Минуты текли в тишине и темноте, пока он раскачивался взад-вперед, обхватив себя руками.   
Ему было совершенно очевидно, что сегодняшнее происшествие станет той последней каплей, о которой говорил кардинал, что вся правда выйдет наружу и полка ему не видать. Очевидно — и в то же время неясно, как он мог потерять такой шанс, собственными руками разрушить свое будущее, а главное — ради чего? На что он его променял?  
Таким его и нашел отец. Он тихо опустился на кровать рядом с Арманом и протянул ему на ладони серебряный перстень с зелено-голубым камнем.  
— Как к Месье попала эта вещь?  
Арман молчал, глядя перед собой и продолжая раскачиваться, сжимая зубы, чтобы изо рта не вырвалось то, о чем он станет потом жалеть. После долгой паузы отец вдруг сказал:  
— Он вас так измучил. На вас лица нет, бедный мой мальчик.  
И вот тут-то Арман и разрыдался, как будто в нем что-то прорвалось. Он плакал об отце, чьи чувства так бездумно отвергал всю жизнь; о принце Конде, потерявшем и родину, и честь, и славу; о своем будущем, которого не существовало; о Месье, с которым им никогда не быть вместе, об их несбывшейся любви. Он успел ощутить объятия отца, а затем все затянула черная пелена: он потерял сознание.  
У него открылась лихорадка. Прогулки под холодным дождем, излишества и переживания сделали свое дело. Двор отбыл дальше, в Шамбор, а Арман остался в Муленсаре, в забытьи, снедаемый жаром.


	11. Chapter 11

С ним остался и отец, который немедля послал в Париж за своим врачом, вежливо отказавшись от услуг тех, которых предложила королева-мать, — он им не доверял и боялся, что когда-нибудь они и Людовика замучают до смерти. Личный врач Грамонов не прописал больному ни рвотных, ни кровопусканий, лишь полный покой, а также велел почаще поить его и менять простыни.  
Благодаря этой разумной тактике жар у Армана спал довольно скоро, но очнувшись, он увидел возле своей кровати вовсе не отца, а Виллеруа, свернувшегося клубком в кресле.  
— Ваш батюшка тут, — сообщил он, протирая глаза, — но только он совсем притомился, после того как бдел подле вас три дня и три ночи. Пришлось чуть ли не насильно волочь его в постель. Я для того и подзадержался, потому что знал: рано или поздно придется ухаживать за вами обоими.  
Виллеруа действительно пришелся кстати: герцог вскоре был вынужден отправиться в Шамбор, где без него никак не могли обойтись, а Арман был еще слишком слаб, чтобы перенести дорогу. К тому же, как он подозревал, при дворе ему никто не обрадовался бы.  
Прощание с отцом вышло тягостным, потому что Арман никак не мог подобрать слов, чтобы извиниться за все прошлые грехи и за будущие, которые, несомненно, воспоследуют. Отец же просил его об одном: ни о чем не беспокоиться и восстанавливать силы. «Постараюсь держать Маникана подальше от этих мест», — натянуто пошутил он, подражая записным острословам, и у Армана внутри все перевернулось от неловкости.  
Он попытался было заикнуться о грядущей фландрской кампании, но отец замахал на него руками: молчите, молчите, не думайте об этом, все будет хорошо. Наконец он уехал, сказав, что с легким сердцем оставляет его на попечение такого хорошего друга.  
Однако Арману казалось, что Виллеруа хлопочет возле него без меры, и это уже начало его раздражать, как, впрочем, и все остальное: и собственные дрожащие руки, и слишком крепкий бульон, и слишком яркий солнечный свет, и громкое пение птиц за окном. Больше всего выводило из себя то, что Виллеруа, видимо, следуя строгим наставлениям герцога де Грамона, тоже наотрез отказывался поведать, чем закончилась история со злополучным ужином и во что вылился гнев королевы-матери.  
Впрочем, хватило его ненадолго.  
— Да получите вы свой полк! — воскликнул он наконец, передергиваясь всем телом, так что зашуршал его плотно расшитый халат, из которого он теперь не вылезал. — Гвардейский. Кардинал все подпишет, как только вы лично к нему явитесь. — Он забрался с ногами в кресло, и его острые коленки вздернулись к острому же подбородку, усыпанному веснушками. — Пейте бульон. Ах, да зачем вам вообще этот полк? Я вот поеду волонтером, стану пьянствовать и картежничать, пока вы будете переживать, не увяз ли где-нибудь ваш обоз и не промок ли порох.  
Арман машинально сделал еще глоток бульона, затем еще один, после чего решительно отставил чашку.   
— И как же произошло это чудо?  
— Да почему же чудо? — хмыкнул Виллеруа, прогоняя муху веером. — Вы стойко не отвечали на авансы Месье, он на вас за это разгневался и самым непристойным образом вышел из себя. Вас пожалеть надо, а не наказывать.  
«Он ничего не знает», — с облегчением подумал Арман, а Виллеруа продолжил:  
— Кстати, вот ваш перстень, распорядитесь им получше. Да, и между прочим, вы очень правильно поступили, принявшись ухаживать за бедняжкой Генриеттой. Мать ее была так этим удивлена и польщена, что принялась просить ее величество за вас, а как ей отказать, и без того несчастной? Похоже, вы куда более ловкий придворный, чем прикидываетесь.  
— Я за ней не ухаживал, — поморщился Арман. — Я всего лишь проявил галантность.  
— А разве это не одно и то же? — пожал плечами Виллеруа. — Словом, поправляйтесь, а через недельку мы с вами выдвинемся в Шамбор. Я уж прослежу, чтобы с вами тут больше ничего не стряслось.  
Перспектива провести целую неделю в пустом дворце, без своих книг, без дневника, без дам, не выезжая на охоту и не прикасаясь к вину, в обществе такого же скучающего и оттого крайне болтливого Виллеруа, никого обрадовать не могла. И Арман дал выход своему раздражению:  
— Что же вы так вокруг меня хлопочете? Я уже чувствую себя обязанным. Страшно подумать, что вы за это попросите.  
Виллеруа наконец оставил в покое муху и укоризненно посмотрел на него.  
— Я вообще-то должен оскорбиться, но спишу этот капризный тон на вашу болезнь. Ах, Гиш! — вздохнул он. — Не будьте таким. На самом деле это я вам обязан и сейчас возвращаю долг.  
— Обязаны? Чем же? Не имеете же вы в виду мою так называемую помощь в этой вашей резиденции? Тут не то что без меня обошлись бы, но даже и без вас.  
— О нет, нет, — почему-то с печалью произнес Виллеруа. — Я знаю, что вас сюда привели отнюдь не дружеские чувства ко мне. А вот когда вы предупредили Катрин, чтобы она не связывалась с Вардом…  
— Господь с вами, — рассмеялся Арман, — можно подумать, она меня послушалась.  
— Не послушалась, но и не зашла далеко, и особых глупостей не наделала. А главное, вы были единственным, кто это сделал, единственным, кто дал ей добрый совет, среди всех этих так называемых подруг, которые не могли дождаться, когда же она сама себя утопит. И среди доверенных кавалеров, которые уже занимали места в партере, предвкушая захватывающую драму. При дворе это дорогого стоит. Даже я помалкивал, потому что я ее боюсь. И лишь благодаря вам она не повторила судьбу герцогини де Роклор, только вместо свирепого мужа выступил бы наш папенька, Арманьяку-то на все наплевать.  
— Поразительно, — покачал головой Арман. — Свои лучшие поступки мы совершаем не задумываясь, а благие намерения ведут в ад.  
— Кстати, про ад и фурий в нем. — Виллеруа с преувеличенным вниманием принялся разглядывать свои ногти. — Если бы вы мне позволили, я рассчитался бы с вами за услугу, тоже дав вам добрый совет.  
Какое-то время было слышно, лишь как муха жужжит и бьется в складки балдахина.  
— Говорите, — проронил Арман.  
— Совет практически тот же самый: не связывайтесь с ним, а если уж угораздило, то развяжитесь поскорее.  
— С кем? — пересохшими губами спросил Арман.  
— Ой, да бросьте. Как я могу быть не в курсе? Но не волнуйтесь, дальше нас с Катрин это не пойдет, да и Арманьяк вовсе не такой болван, каким притворяется. Я бы не лез не в свое дело, но мне больно смотреть на то, как мои друзья губят себя один за другим. Правда больно, Гиш, поверьте. Я не такая уж кукла бесчувственная, в отличие от кое-кого. Сначала Манчини — вот от кого не ожидал…  
— Манчини? — растерянно переспросил Арман. — А что с ним? Разве он не в Италии?  
— Как бы не так, — плотоядно ухмыльнулся Виллеруа, видя, что выбрал верную тему. — Он в Брейзахе и, конечно, не по своей воле. Надеюсь, немецкие варвары ему понравятся больше, чем французские, но не буду топтаться на его костях, ему и так нелегко. Собственный дядюшка-кардинал отправил его в эту глушь, а он-то знал, как его посильнее прищучить.  
— Но за что? — наивно воскликнул Арман.  
— Да все за то же. Поразительная неосторожность с его стороны, а ведь глядя на него, никто бы не сказал, что он способен на безрассудства. Что, это и правда для вас новость? Вы совсем стали как очарованный принц из сказки. Ну ничего, я вас расколдую.  
— Когда… когда это случилось? — Арман понимал, что стоит замолчать, сделать вид, что ему неинтересно, перевести разговор на другое, но он не мог. Он уже несся с горы в пропасть, и ухватиться ему было не за что.  
— А когда вы торчали в Пикардии — что же, думаете, Месье стал бы без вас скучать? И зачем, по-вашему, ему понадобилось услать вас сюда? Затем, что он углядел еще какую-то симпатичную мордашку, достаточно бесхитростную, чтобы счесть ее подходящей жертвой. А времени до отъезда оставалось маловато, да и Арманьяк бы не справился со столь сложным расписанием своего дома свиданий, не втиснуть в него троих.  
— Троих?! — подскочил на постели Арман. — Кто третий? Он встречался там с кем-то, кроме меня?  
— Черта с два я вам скажу, пока вы не успокоитесь, — резко ответил Виллеруа. — Знаете, я готов вслед за королевой кричать: «Да когда же это кончится?» Марсийяк его чуть ли не палкой от себя отгоняет, Луи д'Арманьяк не хочет представлять своих братьев ко двору, пусть, мол, сначала подрастут и наберутся ума-разума. Да только всей их гизарской хитрости не хватит на эдакую-то Цирцею.  
Арман снова откинулся на подушки во внезапном приступе слабости.  
— Я бы его не винил. — Виллеруа не собирался останавливаться. — Я в его возрасте не пропускал ни одной юбки, вот и он не пропускает годных штанов, да и к юбкам он не так уж равнодушен. Я слышал, как камеристки жаловались ее величеству на то, что он ловит их в коридоре для слуг и позволяет себе всякое. Впрочем, тут интерес скорее познавательный. Словом, ну и резвился бы себе и другим на радость, а как матушку с кардиналом облапошить, ему известно с пяти лет. И вы бы удивились, узнав, как братец его покрывает; впрочем, тут рука руку моет. Но ведь ему нужно завладеть человеком полностью, покорить и подчинить, ничего от него не оставить — вот почему он такой? Неужели потому, что мы часто дразнили его в детстве? Неужели это так важно? Страшно подумать, что тогда вырастет из той же Генриетты, ее ведь только ленивый не пинал. Ох, поженили бы их, что ли, запустили бы двух пауков в банку. — Тут Виллеруа встрепенулся. — Гиш, что с вами? Вы опять в обморок собрались? Господи, вот я идиот, не надо было на вас все сразу вываливать…

Арман любовался изумительной двойной лестницей замка Шамбор и вспоминал, как в далекие и благословенные времена, еще до Фронды, вся их компания во главе с Людовиком носилась по ней взад-вперед, а маленький Филипп, которого к ним не пускали няньки, стоял внизу, на этом самом месте, и омерзительно вопил, так что его вой разносился по всем четырем коридорам и пяти этажам.  
Теперь же Месье спускался по ней в сопровождении трех свитских дворян. Все они были незнакомы Арману, и все имели симпатичные простодушные мордашки. Арман не позволял себе задуматься, который же из них…  
После того как все церемонно поздоровались друг с другом, Месье предложил Арману прогуляться вдоль реки. Он слегка похудел, кожа его стала еще нежнее и прозрачнее, а глаза, когда он осмеливался поднять их на Армана, были затянуты все той же чарующей влажной поволокой. И да, он по-прежнему был прекрасен, как рассвет на Луарой, — именно то существо, которое ожидаешь найти в столь волшебном замке, словно драгоценность в драгоценном футляре. Арман знал, что выглядит намного хуже.  
— Все на охоте, — проронил Месье, когда они уже оказались на свежем воздухе. — А я не люблю охоту.  
— Мне это известно, — с непроницаемым лицом произнес Арман.  
Месье покосился через плечо на свою свиту, и те послушно отстали, следуя теперь на том расстоянии, куда не долетали приглушенные голоса. Выдрессировал он их великолепно.  
— Когда вы уезжаете в Амьен? — спросил Месье светским тоном.  
— Прямо сейчас. Таково было условие кардинала, когда он вручал мне назначение, — отправляться немедленно. Это разумная просьба, вы так не думаете, Месье?  
— Да-да. — Он сорвал стебелек травы и прикусил его своими ровными белыми зубами. На этот раз Арман не стал делать ему никаких замечаний.  
По дороге сюда и еще до того, отлеживаясь в Муленсаре, в утомительном обществе Виллеруа, Арман постепенно сложил все кусочки мозаики. Он припомнил, что баронесса, приютившая Маникана, — вообще-то дальняя родственница Виллеруа, а еще догадался, что Луи д'Арманьяк слал свои депеши вполне исправно, и визит Месье был неожиданностью только для него самого. Ну, и для Маникана тоже — его, скорее всего, использовали втемную. Так что Месье совсем не случайно застал их в постели.  
Виллеруа подстроил все это, чтобы их рассорить, возможно, с той благородной целью, на которой он настаивал, а возможно, хотел кого-то втиснуть в расписание Месье на освободившееся место. Но Арман не был на него в обиде. Это двор, при дворе плетут интриги. Все, чего он хотел, — оказаться от них как можно дальше.  
— Смотрите, утки! — прервал Месье затянувшееся молчание с необычной для него неуклюжестью.   
Похоже, он так и собирался болтать об утках, траве и охоте, но не о том, что повисло между ними. Какой же он все-таки трус.  
— Я задержался только для того, чтобы попрощаться с вами, — сказал Арман. — И отдать вам перстень.  
Он достал его из кармана, но Месье на него даже не взглянул.  
— Это не мой перстень. Я не могу его взять. После того, что я видел в Муленсаре…  
— Ах, перестаньте, — с досадой произнес Арман, поймал Месье за руку и втиснул в него свой злополучный подарок. — Я все знаю.  
— Что — все? — встрепенулся Месье, инстинктивно сжимая кулак и поднимая его к сердцу.  
— О Манчини и об… остальных, — спокойно произнес Арман.  
Лицо Месье исказилось, он на миг застыл, но тут же припустил вперед, восклицая:  
— Каких остальных? Каких остальных?  
Он предсказуемо ударился в слезы, которые глотал, хлеща себя стебельком по бедру.  
— Это не важно. — Арман еле догнал его. — Я вас ни в чем не упрекаю.  
— А ничего и не было… Ну почти. — Месье весь трясся от злости и отчаяния. — Клянусь, я ни с кем, кроме вас, не занимался… не был так близок… не отдавался я никому, — наконец нашелся он.  
— Это не важно, — повторил Арман. — Вы вольны поступать, как вам угодно. Но зачем этот обман?  
— Я не лгал вам!  
— Конечно, только всей правды не говорили. — Сам того не желая, Арман перешел на свой противный менторский тон. — И все же, к чему были эти слова о любви, если вы хотели только развлекаться, разве я стал бы вам в чем-либо мешать? К чему изображать героев пошлого романа, пускаться на хитрости, устраивать сцены, когда можно доставлять друг другу удовольствие и оставаться друзьями? Месье, вас уже непоправимо испортил двор, и я очень сожалею об этом. Но меня — нет, по мне так спите с кем хотите…  
Месье резко развернулся к Арману и обжег его той яростью, с которой он уже был знаком, но которая по-прежнему пугала:  
— Я вас ненавижу! Уезжайте немедленно! Убирайтесь прочь! Прочь с глаз моих, я не желаю вас видеть больше никогда!  
Арман открыл рот и закрыл, невольно восхищаясь этим зрелищем, как бушующим смерчем или весенней грозой. Переполошенные утки, с криком взлетевшие над рекой, вывели его из оцепенения, и он решил, что стоит последовать их примеру. Никогда ему не понять это явление природы, и лучше бы оставить все попытки. Разумнее всего будет, подобно уткам, перебраться куда-нибудь в безопасное место, например в охваченные войной провинции. Позже, на досуге, на старости лет он подумает о том, что же это все-таки было, и, возможно, изложит свои выводы в мемуарах.  
Уходя, он оглянулся только раз, чтобы увидеть, как Месье стоит на аллее, инстинктивно прижимая к груди кулак со стиснутым в нем серебряным перстнем.


	12. Эпилог

Четырнадцатого июня 1658 года состоялась Битва в Дюнах, окончательно переломившая ход войны. Маршал Тюренн нанес сокрушительное поражение своему бывшему другу, учителю и командиру принцу Конде, возглавлявшему испанские войска вместе с Хуаном Австрийским, который, в общем-то, и стал причиной катастрофы.  
Но граф де Гиш не принимал участие в этом сражении, поскольку еще за неделю до него был серьезно ранен во время стычки в траншеях.  
Маркиз де Лед, комендант осаждаемого Дюнкерка, опытный и искусный в военном ремесле, отлично знал, что лучшая защита — это нападение, а потому собирался изматывать французов вылазками, дневными и ночными. Первая же из них, при поддержке артиллерии, оказалась столь успешной, что поставила под угрозу всю осаду. Солдаты в панике бросились прочь, все с таким трудом созданные укрепления едва не оказались разрушены.  
Спасли положение де Гиш со своими гвардейцами и все волонтеры, какие только оказались поблизости, включая Виллеруа с приятелями: они буквально своими телами заслонили французский лагерь, пока Тюренн не собрал подкрепления и не отразил атаку.  
Тогда-то Арману и раздробило картечью руку, едва не оторвало ее совсем. Он потерял много крови и несколько дней находился без сознания. А очнулся в шатре у Месье.  
Тот наконец исполнил свою давнюю мечту — заполучил его себе, слабого и беспомощного, но, надо отдать ему должное, сиделкой оказался даже лучшей, чем Виллеруа. Его личный врач своим искусством превосходил гасконского лекаря Грамонов, слуги хлопотали неслышно, как тени, казалось, предвосхищая малейшие желания Армана. Сам Месье отнюдь не обременял его своим присутствием и строго ограничивал другие визиты, чтобы посетители не утомили раненого.  
Его высочество впархивал, как бабочка, из-за тяжелых портьер, совершал короткую инспекцию, давал прислуге весьма дельные указания, справлялся у Армана о самочувствии и еще, может быть, рассказывал пару необременительных новостей. Держался он отстраненно, но очень ласково, был, как всегда, приятен и забавен, и, окрепнув, Арман стал с нетерпением ожидать его прихода, снова и снова спрашивая себя: отчего он все-таки не смог поладить с этим милым юношей?  
И Месье стал задерживаться у него подольше, болтая о разном, иногда отпуская слуг, когда речь шла о том, что не предназначалось для их ушей. Так случилось и тогда, когда Арман поинтересовался, как же Месье сумел добиться позволения на то, чтобы держать графа де Гиша в своем шатре.  
— А! — Месье небрежно взмахнул рукой. — Тут давеча мой брат чуть не помер. Вам не говорили, потому что велено вас ничем не волновать. И все суетились вокруг Луи, это во-первых, а во-вторых, и со мной стали обращаться куда уважительнее. Вот я и воспользовался этим, чтобы перенести вас сюда. Но я не верил, что Луи умрет, молился, конечно, а сам думал: «Да полно, он всех нас переживет». Он сейчас уже вне опасности и милуется с малюткой Марией Манчини — слава богу, может, даст Олимпии от ворот поворот. Правда, у него все волосы выпали, но не от болезни, а от лечения. Как еще нос не отвалился, или еще что-нибудь.  
— Понятно, — сказал Арман. — А зачем вы это сделали? Насколько я помню, вы меня ненавидите.  
Месье покраснел и потупился, затем принялся поправлять и без того прекрасно лежавшее одеяло.  
— Чего не скажешь в сердцах. И потом, когда я увидел вас, неподвижного, белого как стена… О боже! Я сам чуть не умер. Как я мог доверить вас армейским коновалам? А мой Танкред — просто чудо, и он умеет так накладывать лубки, что срастается все на свете. Хотя он сказал, что у вас задет локоть, и поэтому он…  
Арман здоровой рукой перехватил его ладонь, шарившую по одеялу, и легонько сжал ее.  
— Так вы не ненавидите меня?  
Месье умолк на какое-то время, словно глядя внутрь себя, собираясь с мыслями. Ответил он несколько неожиданно:  
— Знаете, я готов был вас тогда убить. Да-да, если бы я мог, я бы вызвал вас на дуэль, и поверьте мне, граф, я бы вас просто зарезал.  
— Но за что? — изумился Арман.  
— За то, что вы сказали. Вы помните свои слова?  
— Конечно, но что в них было оскорбительного?  
— Всё. Вам безразлично, с кем я сплю. Мы с вами просто развлекались. Моя любовь — это ложь. — До сей минуты он говорил скорее задумчиво, но тут его голос сорвался: — Да как у вас только язык повернулся?  
В голове у Армана затрубил сигнал тревоги. Он снова двигался прямиком в ту ловушку, из которой чудом выпутался несколько месяцев назад. Словно не было сборов в Амьене, долгого марша по вязкой земле, которую испанцы превратили в болото, опять открыв дамбы. Словно не вгрызался он вместе со своими солдатами в соленые белые пески под Дюнкерком. Словно не пьянствовал день и ночь напролет с англичанином Локхартом, но не просто так, а выполняя дипломатическую миссию по поручению Тюренна. Миссия, впрочем, провалилась, зато выяснилось, что англичане тоже здорово трахаются.  
— Что вы от меня хотите, Месье? — с грустью спросил Арман.  
В ответ тот принялся молча расстегивать свою весту, но лишь для того, чтобы показать Арману, что носит на цепочке под одеждой: серебряный перстень с неизвестным камнем.  
— Все, чего я когда-либо хотел, — чтобы вы меня любили так, как я люблю вас. Но мне этого не дождаться, вы просто не знаете, что это такое. — Арман сделал протестующий жест, но Месье продолжал: — Любовь — это, по-вашему, для дам, это глупость из романов, и я — то же безмозглое дитя, которое так утомляло вас своим вниманием, мешало играть с мальчишками в войну и развлекаться по-всякому. Я надеялся, до последнего надеялся, что сумею это изменить, но… — Он накрыл перстень ладонью, вставая. — Впрочем, эту вещь я вам не отдам.  
— Месье, не уходите! — вскричал Арман. — Вы не можете так уйти. Вы ко мне несправедливы.  
— Несправедлив? Неужели? — едко усмехнулся Месье, но хотя бы не сдвинулся с места.  
«Вот сейчас он уйдет, — тем не менее подумал Арман, — и ты его потеряешь навсегда. Ты этого желаешь? Тебе было хорошо без него в эти два месяца, на свободе, твоей долгожданной свободе? Жрать песок, запивать его гнилой водой, сношаться с пьяными англичашками… выйти из строя в первой же стычке и пропустить величайшую битву этой войны — вот и все твои достижения. Ты доволен? Тебе нравится? Тогда отпусти его».  
И он заговорил, быстро, лихорадочно, как будто читал оправдательную речь за пять минут до казни:  
— Я пожертвовал ради вас и разумом, и честью. Я принес вам все клятвы, какие только мог, и если не все их сдержал, тут нет моей вины. Что это, если не любовь? Даже когда я думал, что вы играете со мной, я хотел лишь, чтобы вам это нескоро наскучило. Вот о чем я говорил тогда, в Шамборе. Не оставляйте меня сейчас, пожалуйста, не оставляйте.  
Наверное, эти слова Месье хотел услышать всю свою жизнь, потому что он прикрыл глаза и вскинул голову, словно впитывая их, наслаждаясь каждым звуком. Затем он с торжественным видом присел на табурет и сказал:  
— Я хочу поцеловать вас.  
— За чем же дело стало? — улыбнулся Арман.  
— Я боюсь задеть вашу рану. — Месье смотрел на перебинтованную руку так, будто она волновала его больше всего на свете.  
— Так не задевайте ее. Вы умеете быть осторожным.  
О да, он умел. Однако он целовался так, что Арман на миг забыл, что искалечен, и попытался обнять его обеими руками. Дикая боль в плече заставила его вскрикнуть. После этого Месье прошептал: «Все-все, оставим это» и положил голову на подушку рядом с ним. Арман перебирал его чудесные темные локоны и думал: «Мы уже причинили друг другу всю боль, какую только могли, разве нет? Разве могут быть еще сюрпризы? Я справлюсь. Он справится. Но если все же будет иначе, я не стану ему мстить. Никогда».


End file.
